


Sonic the Hedgehog: The Rise of Rapture

by CheshireFlirtyCat



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireFlirtyCat/pseuds/CheshireFlirtyCat
Summary: Basically Bioshock but with a gay-ass Sonic
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

_Over the Alantic Ocean_  
_1960_

The soft rustling of an airplane engine can be heard. The soft tapping of a finger on an armrest was audible. The snores of sleeping passengers, the whispering of wide-awake passengers where loud enough for a blue ear to twitch. A peached hand picks up a box. He spoke softly with his semi-gruff voice. Though he didn't speak physically as if this was his future self narrating the past.

" They told me ' Son, you're special. ' "

Those soft, yet rough hands open the box to reveal pictures inside. The right hand grabs the top one, and gently rubs the young girl and boy in the photo.

" ' You're born to do great things. ' "

This was Sonic the hedgehog, and today- err, tonight, he was visiting his family. He longed to see his sister and brother, Sonia and Manic the hedgehog again. The plane started to shake.

" You know what? They were right. "

It all happened so fast. Now, Sonic was unconcious, slowly falling deeper into the cold depths of the water. He suddenly gains concious once more and swins above the water. He gasped for the precious air, before looking around his surroundings. Parts of the plane that he was just on were on fire.He started to make his way to a lighthouse he saw in the not so far distance. He swam past by dead bodies, took important needs out of floating suitcases, and dodge the fire as much as possible.

Was this real life right now? Was the plane crash just a dream? No, it felt too real for the fastest thing alive.

He finally gets to shore and pulls himself up onto the land. He takes a second just to stand and take a breather. Sonic dig struggle a bit as he swan, since he wasn't the best. He then proceeded to make his way to the entrance. Sonic felt cautious all of the sudden. This place gave off weird vibs, and he did not like it, at all. He went inside and immediately saw a golden statue of a man. There was a tattered red banner across the top. It read:

_No Gods or Kings,_  
_Only Man_

Sonic shuddered a bit. That quote made him feel uneasy. He goes down the steps and sees a door. He opens the door and goes inside.  
Inside, there were buttons and infront of him was a glass window. He could see lights in the distance. What exactly was he in? The thing started to move on a track as he stared out the window. There was audio playing from a small, boxed tv above him.The man's voice was gravily and deep. He listen to the audio of this " Andrew Ryan " person while looking straight ahead of the window. He was blocked with the picture of the man, the one called Andrew Ryan. He didn't know where he was going until the projection disappeared and the shade went up, making realization hit him.

It was a city,  
_A underwater city._

Sonic stared in amazement and shock as he went by the tall buildings. He stopped listening to the rambling man a while ago. He could see groups of fish swimming together, sharks of all kinds, and maybe a whale. Something had caught his eye. It was a welcoming sign that read:

_Welcome to Rapture_

So, that was the city's name? Rapture? He gotten closer and closer to a building as he went inside. There was a abrupt stop. A few moments of silence was appreciated. The " bathysphere ", as it was called, started to move upwards. As he went upwards to somewhere, he pondered:

This had to be some sort of dream.

As he was going up, he saw a pink hedgehog threatening a young bee.

" Please, lady... I didn't mean no trespass... Just don't hurt me... Just let me go... You can keep my gun... You can- "

The bee was frighten until the pink hedgehog suddenly pranced on him and killed the poor bee with hooked like weapons on her hands. The blue hedgehog was in shocked. The residents of this city acted like this?? The pink hedgehog looked at the dead body and searched it. Sonic was so frightened, he stepped back, causing some slight noise. The pink hedgehog's ears flickered and looked over at the bathysphere. Uh oh.Then, the pink hedgehog breathes heavily as she said something. Sonic's ears flickered, he pretended not to hear it but he could pick up what she was saying.

" Is it someone new? "

Soon, the pink and crazy hedgehog was out of sight. Sonic sighed, thinking he was finally safe until the thing started to shake. A terrible shriek could be heard.  
There was a horrible scratching noise. The pink hedgehog was trying to get in! Sonic prayed to himself that he would just give up and leave.  
There was a moment of silence. Was the pink hedgehog gone? After 10 minutes of silence, Sonic assumed it was safe to leave. He opened the glass window/door that was in front of him. He didn't leave the bathysphere quite yet, just for his own safety.

What did he exactly get himself into now? He only wanted to visit his family.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting " Atlas "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So to let everyone know, I've been writing since late 2018 so the writing style and chapters will change and get longer each chapter

Sonic ears twitch, he heard a voice on the ground. Though, the voice sounded like it was coming from a radio of sorts.

" _Would you kindly pick up that short-wave radio?_ "

Sonic hesitates a bit, but proceeds to pick up the strange looking radio off the ground. It was old, a bit rusty for the most part though, he didn't questioned it though.

" _I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question Providence. I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive._ "

Thank god that this " Atlas " person was on his side. Hopefully this " Atlas " guy can lead him around... Rapture, is that what this city was called again?

" _Now keep on moving... we're gonna have to get you to higher ground. Take a deep breath and step out of the Bathysphere. I won't leave you twisting in the wind._ "

Sonic did what he was asked. He took a deep breath and left the bathysphere. It was quite...dirty and abandon as if it seem as if this city hadn't been touched in years

He walks the pathway, as he searches the suitcases. Sonic wanted to just find something in them, but to be greeted with nothing. He continues to walk down the path.

" _We're gonna need to draw her out of hiding. But you're gonna have to trust me. "_

Sonic turns the corner slowly. It was dim and almost dark until he spotted some sparks over to his right. Atlas soon came on again as he spotted some light a figure, assuming the.

" _Just a bit further...how do you like that, sister_? "

There was a light that shone on the horrific looking pink hedgehog. Sonic covered his mouth and clutch over, wanting to puke now being able to see what she looked like up close. It looked liked she was literally rotting, as if she stepped into radiation. It was disgusting to look at this girl.

There was an alarm sound as some... drones …of sorts started to shoot at the female hedgehog, who tried to get away. Once she was dead, the alarm stopped and Sonic started to walk cautiously towards a small tunnel.

" _Now, would you kindly find a crowbar or something? Bloody splicers sealed Charmy bee in before they!...goddam splicers._ "

That's what she was called? A " splicer "? There's more of them too?! Why did Sonic have to be in this situation, couldn't he had just die in the plane crash? Sonic picks up the wrench in front of him next to a tool box. He held a firm grip of the once tool, now turned, weapon. He hit the rocks in his way and, surprisingly, they broke.

Sonic then proceeded to break the blocking rock with his wrench. Now, was he strong or was the rock like rubble just weak? He got up and start going up the stairs until he heard a angry yell and... a couch that was now on fire tumbling towards him?! Sonic backed up towards the entrance of the tunnel and let the couch fall until it landed on the foot of the stairs.

He sighed heavily in relief before going around the couch and up the fleet of stairs. Suddenly, a purple chameleon comes out of nowhere with a wrench too.

" Leave me alone! "

He yells before swinging at Sonic. Sonic dodged and hit the chameleon a few times. He finally took one last swing before killing him. Sonic huffs and clutches his chest. He would need to get use to that. He decided to search the body to find a first aid kit, thankfully, and... EVE ...what was this stuff?

He looks at the bottle with a needle at the bottom. The label was worn, but had blue apple on the front of it. Sonic tucks it in his quills, along with the first aid kit for later. Sonic went towards a big door but realized it couldn't open since the button was jammed, sparks flying out from it.

He heard a female voice from upstairs, it must be from a machine. Sonic looks around, he searches the ground, suitcases, and trash cans for any goods. He found some food and aid kits, luckily. He ate a chocolate bar as he went upstairs. He searched more until he was done and went to a pink machine with a creepy little girl statue next to it.

He saw a bottle with red, almost glowing, liquid in it, along with it was like the " EVE " bottle except with the same red liquid in it. He grabs the bottle and shakenly pulls out his left hand. He stabs the bottle into his wrist, his vision going red as he grunted in pain.

He continued to grunt and groan in pain as he takes the bottle out, blue lines pulsing through his left hand. Both his hands started having the blue pulse, and it sounded and acted like electricity. He started to stumble back as Atlas came on.

" _Steady now! Your genetic code is being rewritten-just hold on and everything will be fine!_ "

Sonic grunted loudly as it continued. His vision blurred and he tumbled towards the balcony. Once there, he proceeds to jump off the balcony, yelling in pain as falls to the floor, knocking him out from his once conscious state.

It was all dark from there. He then heard some voices as his vison slowly came back.

" This little fish looks like he just had his cherry POPPED... I wonder if he's still got some ADAM on him. "

It was of a red echidna and a silver hedgehog. His vision darken again. He heard a very loud groan which also had shocked the two splicers.

" You hear that? Let's bug! "

The silver hedgehog ran off, leaving the red echidna angry.

" Weak! You're a weak chopper! "  
The silver one remarked:

" This little fish isn't worth toeing with no Big Daddy! "

" Yellow! Always have been! You'll be no better off with the metal daddy, little fish, see you floating in the briney... "

The echidna ran off as his vision darken once more. He hears the moaning and rumbling of the " Big Daddy " as his vision once more comes back. He see a big creature, almost shaped as a crocodile. It stops and pulls out it's drill to his vision. Then, black.

His vision comes back when he sees a small raccoon in front of him.

" Look Mr. Bubbles, it's an angel-I can see light coming from his belly... "

His vision kept going on and off on him. The little raccoon steps closer until stepping back a bit.

" Wait a minute, he's still breathing. It's alright, I know he'll be an angel soon. "

The " Big daddy " groans and finally, his vision goes completely black.


	3. Chapter 2: Newly Plasmid

Sonic soon woke up and got up. His vision was a bit blurry but it soon came back to him. Atlas came back on, so it seemed.

" _You alright, boyo? First time plasmid's a real kick from a mule. But...here's nothing like a fistful of lightning, now, is there?_ "

Sonic goes up to the door with busted button. He used his, now covered in electricity, left hand and shot a bolt towards the button. He was shocked, yet amazed at his new power. This was quite overwhelming for the blue hedgehog.

The door opened as he smiled, giving off a confident look and feel. He went through it and into the tunnel. He looked around, seeing the city itself, all types of fish swimming by, and all other types of sea creatures. He wondered why the city was in the state it was now in. It was quite a beautiful city.

He suddenly felt shaking. He looked towards his left and there was a piece of the plane coming towards the tunnel he was in! It crashed into the tube, causing him to almost lose his balance. It crashed into the tunnel, causing some water to rush in. He made his way to the broken peice of plane and went inside it.

Sonic got out from the plane and made his way through the tunnel. His shoes and pants were soggy from the water as he made his way to the end of the tunnel. Some cracks in the glass cause water to be sprayed into his face. There was a door to his left but he couldn't open it until he saw another door straight ahead.

He went up the few steps of stairs and got out of the water. He sighed and gone through the automatic opening door. He saw another door straight ahead but decided to scavenged the area he was in before leaving. He found a bag of chips and, with a hungry stomach and a drooling mouth, opened it. He quickly shoved the, probably out of date, chips into mouth like if he was some sort of feral animal that hadn't had food in weeks.

Once he was finished, he went and found some EVE and searched a corpse. He then searched the trash can. When he was finished with one peice of the area, he went to go to the other until he saw a splicer quickly run by. Fear took over, but he quickly calm himself and stayed confident.

" _Splicer! Give 'em the combo-zap 'em then whack 'em. One-two punch! Remember, the one-two punch!_ "

Sonic smiled to himself. This Atlas person was quite funny, but he had to keep his guard up. He went to the other area and zapped the incoming splicer, who was green hawk, then hit him with his wrench. He panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He searched the, now, corpse and looked around the area.

It was a strange glowing aqua blue tube that read " Vita tube ". He wondered what it was for... He gone through the automatic door and there was another splicer! He zapped the purple weasel and hit him. He then proceeded to search him, only to find EVE and first aid.

Sonic went up the flight of stairs and into what seemed to be an elevator area. His ears flickered, he heard a voice. Then, an elevator in flames came down and crashed, he still heard a voice. He sighed and rubbed his templets. The people of Rapture sure do like to set things on fire, don't they?

He was about to go through the door when suddenly, to no surprise, there was a splicer on fire. This time, the splicer was human, but it didn't matter and proceeded to kill, already dying, splicer. This was starting to get annoying and boring by Sonic's standards. He searched the corpse once the flames died down and went to the elevator area.

He went into the functioning elevator and pressed the button. As he went up, he saw the ruins of Rapture and sighed. He saw a female human splicer trying to get inside somewhere on the floor above base floor he was just on. There was buzz of the short wave-radio.

 _"_ _Listen – I've got a family. I need to get them out of here. But the Splicers have cut me off from them. If you can reach them in Neptune's Bounty, then maybe, just maybe..._ "

He listened to the heart-wrenching speech that Atlas was giving. He looked down at his feet, poor Atlas and his poor family. He really wanted to help Atlas now... no... he NEEDED to help them.

" _I know you must feel like the unluckiest hedgehog in the world right now, but you're the only hope I'll ever see my wife and child again. Go to Neptune's Bounty... Find my family... Please._ "

" Alright Atlas, I will. "

Sonic muttered under his breathe as the elevator continued to go up. It was quite rickety, but it wouldn't give in into itself. He stepped off from the elevator.

Sonic needed to help Atlas and his family while escaping this pretty much hell-hole of a city. There was a new part to Sonic's plan to leaving Rapture.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Rouge the splicer

Sonic grabbed the first aid from a small memorial in the corner of the balcony he was on. His ears flicker, there was women, she must be a splicer. She was talking about her.... baby …. He slowly crept over to where the voice was, revealing shadows of a bat women and a baby carriage.

Sonic's heart broke into tiny pieces. Chaos, does everything here had to be so sad? He continued to listen to broken hearted splicer mother. Sonic couldn't kill this women, he had to find some way out of this situation. He didn't realize this, but tears were starting to flow out of his eyes, making a pitter patter on the ground.

His ears perked up, flickering. He wanted to know what the sad Mobian woman was saying. Sonic listen closely, he made sure he was hidden from her eyesight. He watched her movement from the shadows and felt very sad.

" _When your daddy's is in the ground, mommy's gonna sell you by the pound. When your mommy's up and gone, you're gonna be the lonely one~._ "

Sonic suddenly didn't feel so sad anymore. He felt...angry? Shocked? Disgusted? She was singing a lullaby saying that she was going to sell her child if the father dies. He continued to listen to her soft moaning of a lullaby.

" _When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song. Hush now... Mommy's...~_ "

Sonic came out of hiding, he had to deal with this... woman …No, Sonic had to remember: this was no longer a sane Mobian. This was an insane Splicer of Rapture. He shakenly held his crowbar, he got his plasmid ready but he only stared at the splicer, and vice versa.

" Shadow? "

Her eerie voice echoed, as Sonic arched his brow. Who was Shadow? Is he a Splicer too? He probably was one. The bat came closer, examining him before backing up. She mumbles something to herself that he couldn't hear and runs off. Sonic was utterly confused, what the fuck just happened right now?

Sonic shrugged it off and went over to the baby carriage. It was a pistol! He took the actual weapon out of the carriage and just continued on his way. Again, the buzz of the short-wave radio comes into hearing, this time, it spooked him.

" _Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds. We couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs. The whole city went to hell._ "

So, did that women...? It made Sonic advert his eyes to the ground, that's horrible, but how come that splicer... He wasn't going to question it. Nothing in this place made any sense, literal super powers in bottles, drugs that can make your mind bend backwards, an actual fucking underwater city! Sonic sighed, how did this happen again?

Sonic searched a fancy looking restaurant area, scavenging for necessaries. Sonic searched the bathrooms, how the fuck do bathrooms work in underwater city? He didn't know, he personally didn't want to know...

He went downstairs, but stopped seeing a splicer. He instantly zapped him and hit him with his wrench, since he had no bullets for his pistol. He heard another voice, he rolled his eyes. Chaos, this was getting on Sonic's nerve. He went into the kitchen and zapped her and hit her until she died. He made sure to search the corpses.

He searched the kitchen. He searched a corpse in the kitchen and heard more voices. Ugh, he didn't find this fun, maybe the splicers will make him insane instead of the plasmids. He growled softly. He decided to leave the kitchen.

There was a foot deep of water at a foot of a small flight of stairs where the two other splicers were at.

" _If you spot a splicer in the water, hit 'em with the Electro bolt._ "

Sonic smirked at Atlas' tip, he zapped at the water and let the splicers die there. This would help him out a lot when he didn't want to waste bullets or anything. He waited until the electricity died down in the water before searching the bodies.

He searched around until finding a audio diary. He decided to listen to what it had to offer. It was by a person named Diane McClintock, and it was called Another New Year's eve alone. How depressing.

" _Another New Year's, another night alone. I'm out and you're stuck in Hephaestus, working. Imagine my surprise. I guess i'll have another drink...here's a toast to Diane McClintock, silliest girl in Rapture. Silly enough to fall in love with Andrew Ryan, silly enough to- What...what happened... I'm bleeding...oh god...what's happening..._ "

It finished as he searched around. Geez, that was quite depressing. Poor Diane back in December 31st, 1959. He wondered what happened? Why was she bleeding? What exactly was going on? Even though it wasn't that long ago, he still pondered on it. Oh well, that was the past now. He had to keep moving forward. He searched to corpses by the door and went back upstairs.

He dealt with, yet another, splicer. He searched the dead splicer and found money, then walked over to the bathrooms yet again. This time, in the girl's bathroom, he saw what he believe was a ghost.

She was looking in the mirror, talking to herself.

" _I'm too spliced up, too spliced up...now nobody's gonna want me..._ "

It slowly disappeared. Sonic blinked his eyes. Did that really just happened? He rubbed his templets, maybe the claustrophobic condition this city was in the plasmid was finally getting to him. Maybe he was slowly going insane too.

He went over to the female's bathroom and used sink water to rub his face with it. He saw yet another audio diary at the pile rubble all away towards the last stall. Sonic walked over and picked up the audio diary. This time, it was by a man named Steve Baker, and it was called Hole in the bathroom wall.

" _Hey Brenda- You care to tell me why you've had a hole in the wall the size of Plymouth Rock coming out of your crapper going on three weeks now? Now, I ain't saying I'm Shakespeare, but I'm trying to run a respectable theater. I got working folk coming in from Port Neptune trying to catch a little diversion...and all they can think about is the stink coming out of your shitter. Get it fixed._ "

As it ended, Sonic had just killed a splicer. He giggled. Jesus, no wonder why Steve Baker had to make this, it's hilarious fucking shit! Puns aside, Sonic needed to continue his mission. He left the woman's bathroom and went into the male's bathroom to see what kind of cool, but yet, kind of boring adventure he'll have next.


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble with another hedgehog

Sonic found a hole in the wall of the male's bathroom. It seem to be connected to a balcony, where you can see the beams. Atlas soon came on as he stepped out of the bathrooms.

" _Careful now … would you kindly lower that weapon for a minute?_ " 

Sonic lower's his wrench down. He was crossing the beams, as he was looking down. He saw a little girl, a rabbit, stabbing a corpse with a needle. Atlas continued.

" _You think that's a child down there? Don't be fooled. She's a Little Sister now. Somebody went and turned a sweet baby girl into a monster. Whatever you thought about right and wrong on the surface, well, that doesn't count for much down in Rapture. Those Little Sisters, they carry ADAM- the genetic material that keeps the wheel of Rapture turning. Everybody wants it. Everybody needs it._ "

Atlas finished as Sonic got off the beams. The " Little Sister " was humming the family finger song, except it was eerie sounding. Her voice seemed to echoed. Sonic went down the nearest stairs. He saw a big glass window that separated the Little Sister and him.

Soon, a splicer came in. He wanted to help the little girl, even though Atlas said that she was a monster now, his pure heart told him to save her. The door was locked, all he could do was watch through the window. The Little Sister suddenly screamed as the splicer got closer, Sonic himself was beginning to sweat profoundly.

The splicer hit the poor girl, making Sonic flinched. There was a sudden roar, and then thumping of feet. He looked to the his left and saw it. A big fat cat-like thing in some diver suit who jumped down from the balcony he was just on. It's eight eyes(?) glowing red with ferocity and anger.

It hit a chair with it's drill and stomps over to splicer, who was shooting at it with his pistol. It hits the splicer against the wall, and as the splicer was getting up, the hulking thing drilled into his chest, blood splattering against the wall. It grabbed the head of the splicer and slammed it against the glass window that separated them. On it's side, it cracked so much to the point where if you touch it, the glass who break it.

Then, it slammed the splicer over and over again until it breaks, having half of the splicer on Sonic's side. Sonic took a few steps back. That.... that was terrifying. Would he have to fight those things later on? The buzz of the short-wave radio would hopefully answer Sonic's internal questions.

" _That's the Big Daddy. She gathers the ADAM, he keeps her safe._ "

Sonic shivers as the Big Daddy and the Little Sister leave. Sonic searches the corpse. He got some pistol bullets and took out his wrench. He breaks the lock on the door, and goes outside. He walks over and checks another corpse he found and saw another vita chamber.

He goes straight ahead then turns the corner just to meet the bat splicer once more. The bat stared at him and nods, also making murmurs. Sonic stands there awkwardly until she leaves.

Sonic sighs, why is that certain splicer the only interesting one here? Why does she not attack him? Why does she observe him?

He had so many questions that he will never get the answers to.

He walked around the corner and a trash can was thrown at him. His heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of him was a hedgehog with ebony fur that had a nice blood red stripes. He seemed to have ruby red eyes behind his rabbit mask.

He wore dirtied and bloodied vest. Underneath was a bit torn white dress shirt as he wore a blue tie. There was some of his chest fur sticking out.

Suddenly, a name popped up into his mind. The bat splicer said it before when they first met. It seemed so long ago but really wasn't.

" Shadow.. "

He murmured. He didn't hear a shot of the pistol until he felt something painful in his arm. He hissed in pain and snapped out of his dazed. Sonic realized he was crushing and day dreaming on a splicer...a fucking splicer! Sonic growled as " Shadow " yelled.

" FIGHT ME FAKER AND GIVE ME ALL YOUR ADAM! "

He yelled across the hallway. Sonic zaps the hedgehog and then knocks him out with a punch. Sonic sighed, thank god he didn't kill him, or else would've felt awful.

He took a deep breath before going on his merry way. Sonic waddled over to the stairs, stabbing an EVE bottle into his wrist before zapping the water, killing two mobian splicers in the water. He went down the stairs and waited until the water dimmed down on the electricity. He searched the splicers before going down to the ground.

He checked some storage boxes then went into the bathrooms, drunkenly since he drank too much wine in the storage boxes. He searched the men's bathroom. He decided to do some business in there before checking the women's, because there was a hole so you could see the women's side.

He came out of the women's bathroom and carried on forward. That was until, he was trapped. Red lights and alarms started blaring off. Then, an announcer came on.

" _Security alert in progress._ "

She monotonically called out. Well, fuck, like this can be any better. Sonic zapped two incoming splicers that were in the water and used his pistol to shoot the splicer behind him. This was now getting intense. He searched the bodies until something went off and maybe exploded? He wasn't quite sure, but he knew that it made the ground under his feet shake.

He zapped more splicers in the water. Atlas came on.

" _It's Ryan! Goddamn Andrew Ryan! He found us! Damnit! He's shut off access to Neptune … there's another to get there … head to medical! What are you waiting for? Go!_ "

He yelled. Sonic went through the open gate, this was getting crazier by the second! He went down the leaking, red flashing, crumbling hallway. There was a sign that said " Medical Pavilion ", looks like he was going the right way. He finally got into a room with a bunch of TVs. He was about to enter the room until it closed.

" _Ah, Christ! You're trapped … gonna try to override the exit from here._ "

Atlas said, trying to help the trapped blue hedgy. What the hell was going on!? It was all dark, not pitch black, but still dark in the room. Soon, a giant tv from behind a glass wall lights up, with a man on it who had half his face covered by a hat. Sonic assumed this was " Andrew Ryan " that Atlas talked about earlier.

" _So tell me, friend … which one of those bitches sent you? The KGB wolf? Or the CIA jackal? Here's the news: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder and Andrew Ryan isn't a giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle. And with that, farewell, or Dasvadinya. Whichever you prefer._ "

Soon, Sonic heard giggling, then splicer appeared, trying to break the glass. Sonic took a few steps back, this may be the end for him. It got intense by the minute until the door behind him opened.

" _I got it … get out of there ... Get out now!!!_ "

Atlas yelled over from the radio. Sonic rushed in the room and closed the door behind him. He turned the wheel to the next door. That was a close one …


	6. Chapter 5: Medical Pavilion

It was murky in the room. The door slowly opened up and Sonic walks out. He took a look around for valuables but couldn't find any.

" _Now you've met Andrew Ryan: the bloody king of Rapture. Now find your way to Emergency Access._ "

Sonic could the venom dripping down Atlas' chin, and it spooked Sonic. He could feel his spine tingling with fear. It looks like Atlas hated Andrew Ryan, down to the very core of Atlas' heart. He went down the small hall into a opening. He saw a vending machine, propped against the wall.

He checked his wallet: $378. Geez, he already had that much money just from searching? He decided to buy some bullets and EVE from The Circus of Value machine. He now was down to $143, oh well.

He checked the other side and saw a … drone? … stuck and deactivated in between some sliding doors. It looked like a chao, except of course, it was robotic. Sonic wanted to know if he could hack the chao drone. So, after some time of getting zapped by the machine when making mistakes, Sonic successfully hacked the chao drone.

He went into the room that was blocked by the now activated Chao drone, that keeps saying it's a Omochao and made an annoying buzzing noise. He went in, figuring out that it was the emergency access room. Sonic smirked and rubbed his pointer finger under his nose.

He zaps and shoots the splicer in front of him. Then he takes out his wrench and killed the splicer once and for all. The omochao of course helped you. He checked a desk behind him and picked up a audio diary.

The audio diary was by Dr. ' Tails ' Miles Steinman Prowler. Though, it seemed he went professionally by Dr. Steinman. He was a mobian fox.

" _Ryan and ADAM, ADAM and Ryan ... all those years of study and I was ever truly a surgeon before I met them? How we plinked with our scalpels and toy morality. Yes, we could lop a boil here, and shave down a beak there, but ... but could we really change anything? No, but ADAM gives us the means to do it. And Ryan frees us from the phony ethics that held us back. Change your look. Change your sex, change your race. It's yours to change, nobody else's._ "

It ended as soon Sonic had finished off killing some more splicers with his omochao. He went up the stairs and saw a panel and flipped a switch that was on it. An alarm went off, and it started to blare red lights. Sonic quickly went down the stairs. Shit, what did he do this time?

He swore under his breath as he got out his pistol. Everything here was kill or be killed, survival of the fittest, etc. It made him nervous, but at the same time, annoyed. He back tracked his steps and went back to the foyer, where he was at originally.

" _If you want to use the Emergency Access, you'll be needing Dr. Steinman's key. He's the one who runs the place. But I don't expect him to hand it to you out of the milk of mobian kindness. Steinman ain't that kind, and frankly, I'm not even sure he's still mobian._ "

" Well, Atlas, that would've been helpfully if you told me earlier. "

Sonic muttered, annoyed he had to go through that. So, he would have to meet the fox in person, and by the sounds of it, he may be a monster in mobian's body. Sonic shuddered at the thought. He search the front desk in the foyer. He found another audio diary on the desk.

This one was made by... Diane McClintock again. He listens to it.

" _Dr. Steinman said he'd release me today. Ryan didn't come to see me since the New Year's attack. Not once. But Dr. Steinman was very attentive. He told me that once the scare tissue was gone, he was going to fix me right up … Make me prettier than any girl I've seen. He's sweet all right ... and interested in my case!_ "

Sonic had went upstairs. This poor girl … he wish he could've helped Diane McClintock if was in Rapture before the fall. But he wasn't, and he had to deal with listening to her depressing audio diaries. Forever scattered around Rapture for him to collect and listen to.

He heard voices, damn splicers... He decided to go downstairs and into the Emergency Access room. He went where the control panel was and then through the doors that were there. It looked like he was in some sort of ship, though, he actually wasn't. He went down the narrow hallway.

There was splicer, and Sonic kills her before searching her. He goes over to the control panel that expands out into the foyer. There was a machine gun, and this made Sonic smirk. He picks up the machine gun and goes over to the switch. He switches it and the entrance that was shut off before opened.

He starts making his way out of the Emergency Access. He shoots the splicers as the omochao helps him.

" _Now you rattled the monkey cage. Here they come._ "

Sonic smirks. This'll be fun.

* _Some minute later_ *

Sonic panted. This was the most fun he had in years. He looked at his machine gun decided to give it a name. He smiled when one certain name came into mind.

" I'll name you Shadow. "

Shadow … It was a very nice name … he was very nice looking too. Sonic just realized what he thought. He shook his head, no, he couldn't think of a splicer like that. He was insane, and Sonic was sane. Beside, splicers couldn't control their emotions, example, when he first met the bat.

Sonic went through the now opened entrance to the Medical Pavilion. He searches around and on the corpse in front of the statue that said Medical Pavilion. He went around the statue as his vision started to grey. Was he going to see another ghost. As he got closer to the doors in front of him, he finally saw a white figure.

" _You promised me pretty, Steinman, you promised me pretty … Now look at me … LOOK AT ME!!!_ "

Was this … Diane McClintock's ghost he was seeing? From all the previous ghost experience and the audio diaries he picked up that belonged to Diane McClintock, it could be. His vision goes back to normal as he sighs sadly.

What had this city came to?


	7. Chapter 6: Too many Audio Diaries

Sonic presses the button to open the doors that the ghost of Diane was pounding on. He walked in, Machine gun in hand. Electro bolt in the other hand.

" _You keep an eye peeled for Steinman. The daft bastard's set up shop in the surgery wing. You wanna find him, just follow the blood._ "

Geez, that just sent a chill down Sonic's spine. That's something that's important, but a bit gruesome to hear. Sonic reloads his bullets on his Shadow, he had to make sure he had enough rounds to kill splicers and possible kill Dr. Steinman.

In front of Sonic was a picture of a girl, blood covering all over the pictures and some wording on the ground. Sonic didn't bother reading what it said, he was already creeped out by Steinman and the aura this place gave out. He picked up an audio diary. This one said it was by Dr. Steinman himself.

" _ADAM presents new problems for the professional. As your tools improve, so do your standards. There was a time, I was happy enough to take a wart or two, or turn a real circus freak into something you can show in daylight. But that was then, when we took what we got, but with ADAM … the flesh becomes clay. What excuse do we have not to sculpt, and sculpt, and sculpt, until the job is done?_ "

That was the end of that. Sonic came across a security turret. Strange, it looked like him, but it starting to shooting at him with it's machine gun bullets. He quickly got of the way as Atlas came on.

" _Remember, all the machines will short out right and proper if you hit them with a Electro Bolt_. "

Sonic nodded and zapped the machine, switching his guns and shoots at the turret like version of him until it exploded. Once safe, he collected the machine gun bullets in it. He also deal with more splicers.

One was a female pink hedgehog like the first one he saw, but she looked older. Maybe older sister? Whatever, he kills her and the incoming splicers. He keeps moving forward, collecting and scavenging for things he needs. He finds another audio diary on the wall and listens to this. Again, by Dr. Steinman.

" _I am beautiful, yes. Look at me. What could I do to make my features finer? With ADAM and my scalpel. I have been transformed. But is there not something better? What if now it is not my skill that fails me … but my imagination?_ "

Sonic shudders. This fox had definitely spiraled down hill into insanity. Has anybody been able to touch ADAM and not become insane because of it? Sonic sighed, will he become insane from the ADAM he uses? Who knows, the future will only tell.

Again, Sonic wonders around and found yet another audio diary. Why are there so many audio dairies in this fucking place!? It's getting fucking annoying. Sonic calmed himself, he couldn't get angry at something that can't be controlled.

He assumed that it was from Dr. Steinman, but he was surprised when he found out it's by a women named Vanilla Tenenbaum. He plays it, hoping to hear what she had to say.

" _I was at German prison camp only of sixteen years old when i realized I have a love for science. German doctor, he make experiment. Sometime, he make scientific error. I tell him of this error, and this make him angry. But then, he ask " How can a child know such a thing? " I tell him, " Sometimes, I just know. " He screams at me " Then why tell me? " " Well, " I said " If you are going to do such things, at least you should do them properly."_ "

Sonic chuckled. That's funny, he hadn't chuckled in awhile since of that shitty audio diary he came across. Puns aside, he needed to continue this horrific journey he has to take just to go back home. Sonic goes over to an ankle high in water area with two vending machines.

One was the Circus of Value and the other was a new one that he hasn't seen before. It was called the El Ammo Bandito. He assumed he could get bullets from it. He checked his wallet to see $379 dollars. Chaos, he could become a millionaire down here if he wanted to.

He buys ammo for his Shadow and his pistol. Sonic should name his pistol some time. He goes over to the Circus of Value and buys two first aids with three EVE.

He checked his wallet. $83, wow, he spent a lot of money on ammo, first aids, and EVE. He looks over to the chair next to him to see an audio diary. This one shocked him, it was by Andrew Ryan. He was interested all of a sudden.

" _It has been brought to my attention that some citizens have discovered ways to … hack the vending machines. I should not need to remind each and every citizen of Rapture that free enterprise is the foundation upon which our society has been established. Parasites will be punished._ "

Ryan ends as Sonic shoots a splicer in the head. That was quite … interesting. Criminals and others who did not follow Andrew's rules were simply called Parasites, which in theory, is quite harsh for him to say. Then again, he sounds like a tyrant.

Sonic goes into an area that had a big sign in the front that said " Eternal Flames ". Huh, sounds like a place Sonic knew: Hell. He walks in and he suddenly gets blast to the wall with heat. There was a explosion as a splicer flew against on the wall. He goes over and checks the corpse.

He then got shot at the side. He clutches it as he shoots the doctor splicer. He goes in the room as the splicer and him have a showdown of pistol shooting. Sonic had won, of course until a dinging sound. He went into hiding and saw a camera.

" _Security cameras. I can hear the infernal things all around you, Ryan's eyes and ears._ "

Sonic hides behind the wall before zapping the darn thing. He checks the corpse and goes up and starts hacking it. It took Sonic a few times before completely hacking it. He lost some health, but it was all worth it in the end.

The camera lights up green and starts checking the area around them. He sighs. This was going to be a big area to look for, and he might not be able to meet this Dr. Miles Steinman until later on. Oh well, he just wanted to get the whole thing over with.


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Incinerate

Sonic went around and spots a corpse on the tray. Below its feet was like a hot, firey oven. He checks the corpse before playfully pushing it on, watching it as it burned. It was surprisingly pleasant and filled Sonic with content as he watches the body crisp into ash. The flames roared as Sonic decides to look around for the passing of time. He sees some pistol rounds and grabs it as he searches a cabinet. He turns around to see the tray come out of the furnace to see a jar with blue liquid in it. He grabs it and checks it out.

It was a Physical Tonic called Hacker's delight. This perks up his curiosity, as he turns the bottle around to read the description on the label.

_With Hacker's Delight, your body converts the altered current from a hacked machine into a powerful, healing agent. Hack and heal!_

Sonic found this useful, so, he tucks it away into his quills. He walks away from the furnace and into the area where he hacked the camera to a nearby set of stairs. He looks out the window to see the sea life swimming and the rest of the city. Who would've guessed that he would be down here, in an underwater city. It almost seemed impossible, like a wild dream.

He walks up the stairs, taking quite a few turns here and there. Until he heard some giggles of a feminine voice. No doubt it was a splicer but he heard another voice. It was very... masculine …voice. He noticed that it was the bat splicer he met a while back and that... handsome hedgehog splicer. Sonic shook his head, what the hell was wrong with him?? He couldn't hold feelings for a literal drug addict! But... there was something about Shadow that was different, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Sonic was curious about the conversation they were having. Certainly, he was surprised that they weren't trying to kill each other over ADAM. Maybe they were good friends before this whole addiction thing? Sonic listened carefully behind the wall, peeking out when it was necessary.

" Shadow, maybe this … non-splicer has ADAM he has keeping away. If you just pretend to befriend hi- "

Sonic was confused on non-splicer until he realized it was him. He facepalms himself for his stupidity until hearing a deep growl.

" That fuckin' bastard knocked me unconscious! And if the bastard does, but he ain't gonna give it to some splicer, he clearly knows we can kill 'im! "

" What if you … apologized for yer actions hun? Maybe then he will forgive you since he is a surface person, from what I heard, they are very polite. "

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were going to trick him so they can kill him off and snatch his ADAM! And he felt something towards one of them! He quietly slid down on to his bottom. How can he be like this! This was a splicer, and they meant bad! But his heart told him otherwise. He liked Shadow, but he had to put his feelings away for someone else because Shadow is goddamn-!

" So you were watching us, weren't you? You dirty BASTARD! "

Shadow threw his wrench at Sonic as he dodged it. He had to attack him with both his guard down and feelings out. He saw Rouge grabbed his arm as they both seem to ... disappeared. Sonic breathed heavily before getting up and walking into the new area. He looked around with his pistol out as he hears a security camera somewhere. He saw a little-cubed room with a door that had gasoline around the door. He went around as there were some bulky doors, one of them holding a machine gun round.

There was a vent, but it was a strange little vent like if someone was supposed to go in it. He walked away from it and decide to check out the small, cubed room. He couldn't go in through the doors, but there was a vent that lost its metal covering. Sonic squatted down and duck waddled inside the room. He heard the oh, so familiar radio come on from an oh, so familiar " friend " he knew by the name of Andrew Ryan.

" _A parasite wonders the halls. We rebuild our city, and doubters send a fly to spoil our ointment. One thousand ADAM to the man or woman who pins its wings._ "

He listens to as he grabs the bottle of a plasmid. Sonic gulped, shivering at the thought of feeling that kind of pain once more. He looks at the labeling of this new plasmid: Incinerate. Oh boy, this is playing with fire, literally. He reads the description of this new plasmid he will have to inject into his body once more.

_Incineration: When it absolutely positively has to erupt in flames, don't wait -- Incinerate!_

He did not like the sound of that, With trembling hands, he opens the bottle and takes the syringe. He takes some of the plasmid, and with a shaky hand, stabs it into his wrist. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. After a minute or so, Sonic was absolutely relieved he didn't have to go through hell again. He saw his left hand in flames as the voices of splicers could be heard in the distance. He looks over the glass to see the splicers trying to smash their way in!

He looks around while mumbling shit a whole bunch of times until his eyes landed on the gasoline. He smirked and used the Incinerate plasmid of his.

" EAT THIS, YOU ADDICTS! "

Sonic yells, his voice a bit hoarse from not using it down here often. He watches the splicers scream as they burn into a crisp. He went over to the desk and grabs some bandages and an EVE bottle. He searched the file cabinet when a voice he was glad to hear came on, Atlas.

" All roads in Rapture lead to Ryan. The security, the splicers, the Big Daddies, the Little Sisters: he pumps some kind of chemical scent into the air, pheromones they call it, makes them dance to his tune. "

He waits for the fire to calm down before duck walking out the vent again. He checks the corpses, mostly getting money out of it. He sees another pair of stairs nearby and walks merrily down the steps. What had happened almost an hour ago with Shadow and Rouge, was completely forgotten by the blue hedgy. 


	9. Chapter 8: Shadow has join the team!

He turned to his left for the doors to open. He saw a desk with two water canisters. He grabbed the two water canisters and started to drink the water like there was no tomorrow. He made a refreshing sound once done with his drink. He looks around his area, it was almost like an old office/home workplace area.

There was a photo of a woman with an auto diary underneath it. Sonic smiled, he hadn't had one of these babies in a long time. He picks it up and decides to listen to the recording. It was Dr. Tails Steinman Prowler!

" _When Picasso became bored of painting people, he started representing them as cubes and other abstract forms. The world called him a genius! I've spent my entire surgical career creating the same, tired shapes, over and over again: the upturned nose, the cleft chin, the ample bosom. Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could do with a knife what that old Spaniard did with a brush?_ "

He shivers. Something about a child sounding Mobian that is talking about murder and that weird surgical stuff is creepy and disturbing to one's mind. He walks over to an open door that leads into another area. He takes a look around, seeing the dirty walls and the torn posters that were hung up in 1959. He then comes across an audio diary and picks it up, checking who it was from. It was from Shadow! Looks like his name was Shadow Robotnik-Doom. That's cool that he has two last names. He turns it on.

" _Is this thing on? Good. Hello, I am Shadow, Shadow Robotnik-Doom. In the events that are happening, I'll shall record this for the future listener. What is happening in Rapture right now is … strange to say. Mostly everyone is going crazy for ADAM and have started to kill each other. Gerald just says that they are addicted and because of this, they have become uncivilized. I have been protecting Maria from them and the ADAM but it has seemed that I have failed, for the psychiatrist has taken her and I have not seen her since. Gerald wants to inject ADAM into me to see what happens, but I might become like them. I do not have much time now, I must leave soon, but if anyone is hearing, please try to save me from the madness that I will soon fall into. Sincerely, Shadow Robotnik-Doom._ "

The audio ends, leaving Sonic with tears, that he could not feel, falling down his face. He soon becomes determined to save Shadow, and with that, he puts his audio diary in his quills. Usually, he throws them out since they were useless to him now but this one was important. He makes his way into another area and takes a look around in it. There were stairs, but next to them was a female mobian cat that was cautiously walking around with a pistol. He takes out his pistol and starts shooting at. The mobian screeches in pain as she turns around, yelling nonsense as she shot at him. Sonic hid around the corner while shooting at her, and after a few rounds later, she was dead. 

He hears Andrew Ryan come on but doesn't care as he focuses on the task at hand. He goes to the stairs to see a sign that says ' Dental: services area ' as he goes down the steps to see a passage blocked with ice. Luckily, he had his handy-dandy Incinerate at hand, no puns intended, as he blasts it, instantly making it melt. He goes over to a small area with some storage crates and searches them before making his way towards the entrance that was next to a vending machine and switches his plasmids so he had out Electro Bolt. The door was jammed so he uses some electricity so the switch that opened the door was now unjammed. 

It was a supply room, as the sign read from over the door. He went inside the small room and searched the desk, at the food and drank the coffee he found. He picked up a machine gun round before looking over at the beer bottles. Sonic felt like he was a raccoon, scavenging through trash, and it made him personally sick to his stomach. Now, Sonic doesn't drink for many reasons, but being down here in the city of Rapture had stressed him out, and didn't care if he got tipsy or even drunk. Sonic chugged down one bottle, then the second one, then lastly, he finished off the last one of the ninth bottle. 

At this point, he was a drunk mobian who couldn't walk properly. He wobbled and clung to the wall for support. He hiccupped and laugh as he tried to make his way out of the room. He came face to face with a female splicer who started to beat him, making him whimper as he held his hands out for protection. There was a loud, piercing sound of a pistol being fired, as the female splicer dropped dead. There, in the doorway, stood an ebony splicer who took off his mask and looked at the pathetic, drunk hedgehog in front of him. 

He growls as he picks him up and carries, grumbling to himself. 

" He better pay me back by giving me- " 

Just then, he heard something fall out with a clank. He turned around and saw an audio diary. Being curious about why this surface person was carrying around an audio diary. He picks up and takes a listen to it. He drops it, realizing it was his audio diary as he looks over his shoulder to the now sleeping hedgehog on his back. This surface person, who now, knew about a bit of his past wanted to save him? How else was he suppose to think on why he was carrying his audio diary. Shadow started to rethink on murdering this hedgehog. Maybe keeping him around for longer wouldn't hurt. He walked over to the entrance that the drunk hedgehog had cleared earlier.

Shadow walked along it until spotting an audio diary. He picks it up and decides to listen to it, even if Sonic wasn't awake. After all, he can give him a summary of all the audio diaries that he couldn't be awake for. He plays it. 

" _Steinman, I know Medical Pavilion is your manor, but you might want to cogitate on this: ocean water is colder than a witch's tit. You don't heat the pipes, the pipes freeze. Pipes freeze, pipes burst. Then leaks. Now, I realize you're a posh sort of geezer, and, frankly, I don't give a toss if you piss or go fishing. But once Rapture starts leaking, the old girl's never gonna stop. And then I'll be sure to tell Ryan he's got you to thank._ " 

Now, this audio diary he found was unnecessary to tell Sonic because it's just a man complaining. The audio diary was made by a man named McDonagh, so, thanks a lot for your useless information, McDonagh, Shadow thought. There was a doctor splicer that was attacking him, so he sets Sonic down and takes out his pistol, firing a few times before noticing that he was dead. Sonic groaned, waking up from the shots of Shadow's pistol and his hangovers as he holds his head in pain. He looks up and sees Shadow and gasped, backing up a bit. 

" It's you! "

" Of course it's me, ya bast- er, Surface person! "

Sonic furrowed his brows. Did he... stop himself from saying …bastard? And he wasn't trying to kill him right now? Sonic scratched his head in confusion.

" You're not trying to kill me? "

" … no, not now, at least. I am going to get ye out of 'ere, but get on my nerve, and you get a bullet to the head. "

Sonic shivered, note to self: don't, scratch that, NEVER get on Shadow's nerve. Shadow helps him up and they make their way through the place. They go through doors with signs that said ' Kure All! '. As they go in, Sonic immediately notices a Tonic behind closed doors as Shadow Electrocutes a Turret and goes over to hack it. He smiles, with Shadow on his side, maybe, just maybe he'll get a chance to be with him and they can escape this place hell... together.


	10. Chapter 9: Shotgun in the dark

How the hell was Sonic going to get that Tonic??? He looks over and still sees Shadow working away at the Turret, looks like every time he messes up, he gets hurt but doesn't even flinch, nor does he say ouch! Do splicers not feel pain at all?? Anyways, Sonic had to focus on getting that Tonic, he almost felt like he needed it for something later on the journey. A splicer came in as he dealt with it before Shadow could do so. He heard him mumble a thank you as he hacked away the turret. He goes into a bathroom/surgical like room and looks to his bottom to see a vent. 

He squats down and takes off the metal part with his wrench before crawling inside it. He hits the other metal thing off before going in. Sonic searches the room before going over to the Tonic and picks it up. He decides to read what it was called. It was a Combat Tonic called Wrench Jockey. It seems interesting enough, so, Sonic looked at the description of the Tonic before he goes to keep it. The Wrench Jockey's description had read: 

_Wrench Jockey bulks up your upper body, allowing you to wield club-like weapons with unpredictable skill and power!_

Sonic looked at his upper body. He was scrawny mobian, looking like a female unless he wore his sweater. Sonic had always hated this feminine look of his and if this Tonic was right, it would get rid of that in no problem! He tucked it into his quills to use for later, finally, he can look like an actual muscular mobian that could protect his children... if he wanted any, of course. He left the room, which it's flickering light was a problem to poor Sonic's eyes. Once he got back to the bathroom/surgical room, he was greeted with a splicer, but, before the female bear splicer could do anything to him, Shadow had shot his pistol. 

Sonic sighed in relief. Sonic got up and turned slightly left as he was about to turn right until Shadow pulled him back. 

" What the hell, Sha- " 

His mouth was covered by a blood-stained, furred hand that had two red stripes down the middle and ring finger. 

" Shut up, Faker! You were about to get us caught by the security camera. "

Using his other hand, the ebony splicer points at the red light that soon disappeared. Sonic made a small oh as Shadow got out his Electro Bolt and zapped the security camera. He goes over to it and hacks it as Sonic madly blushes before going over and checking out what can find. There was an audio Diary that was by Suchong. Huh, what an interesting name, Sonic thought as he turned it on. 

" _Clinical Trial Lot 44 Dr. Suchong/Client Fontaine Futuristic. Subject is white male, one Roland Wallace. Can you hear me, Mr. Wallace?_ _Yes sir, Mr. Suchong, Sir._ _Very well. Right, I'm introducing lot 44 now … We've codenamed Lot 44 'Enrage' because of its tendency to …_ _(Wallace can be heard screaming in the background)_ _Nurse, hold him down … nurse! Nurse!_ "

As short as that audio diary was, it sent chills down Sonic spine. He looks over to see Shadow done hacking the camera. 

" Wow, Shadow, you are really good. "

Shadow just looks over and stares at him before looking away. Sonic was confused, did he not like the compliment? Oh well, it was time to explore. Shadow looked like he was cracking open a safe, and since Sonic didn't want to be killed, he left Shadow to his own devices. He went around the place, searching bodies and the stuff for important, necessary items.

He found his way out once he was done. Shadow had also come out and gave some bullets to Sonic. Sonic thanked him, yet again, Shadow only stared. He went into an area where laid a shotgun and some bucks laying around.

" Faker, don't you pick those up! " 

He turned towards Shadow.

" But a Shotgun will help us, besides, I am the one who wants to get home, you probably want to kill me off later! "

Shadow growls as his fist tighten but what he said was true, he was planning on just going to backstab him later on.

" Well, maybe I thought about- "

Sonic wasn't listening and picked up the Shotgun, making all the lights turned off. He felt Shadow go into a protective stance and got closer to him, making Sonic blush as he held the shotgun tightly. Shadow brought Sonic to where the light was as he brought out his pistol. They both heard it, a creepy laugh with echoing of footsteps.

Sonic and Shadow were back to back now so they cover more ground easier. A doctor splicer ran towards Sonic as the blue hedgehog shot at him with amazing aim. The splicer died immediately, making Sonic with relief. Shadow shot on incoming splicers on his side. They have done this for a while now, but unlucky for Shadow, he had run out of bullets.

" Shadow, use my machine gun, it's on my back! "

Sonic yelled as he shot at three splicers coming at him. Shadow took Sonic's machine gun and started shooting at the splicers. Lucky for them, the splicers had stopped coming and the lights came on. They both panted heavily and looked at each other. Sonic takes out his pistol and gave it to Shadow. 

" Here, you can use my pistol, I'll take yours and may I have my machine gun back, please? "

Shadow was quite shocked, earlier, they had argued and now Sonic acted like it didn't even happen. He sighed as they switched pistol as he gave back the machine gun to the smaller hedgehog. Both hedgehogs made their way to a door that opened, as Sonic picked up an audio diary. 

" Who's it by?

" Vanilla Tenenbaum. "

The blue hedgehog simply answered. Shadow nodded, but he had grown hatred for that rabbit over the years. She was, after all, the founder of ADAM. She was the one who drove the people of Rapture insane and little girls into monsters. Shadow didn't notice that Sonic already had turned on the diary. 

" _At the German prison camp_ _, they put me to work on genetic experiments on other prisoners. They call me "Das Wunderkind', the wonder child. Germans, all they can talk about is blue eyes_ _and the shape of_ _forehead._ _All I care about is why is this one born strong, and that one weak? This one smart, that one stupid? All that killing, you think the Germans could have been interested in something useful?_ "

They went inside a place called ' Dandy Dental ' but both of them had seen nothing dandy about it. Sonic just wanted to leave Rapture with Shadow as the ebony splicer wanted to become sane again and make Sonic stay so he doesn't go insane again. Both decided to split up since there were two doors, one on the left, the other on the right. Sonic went to the left door, he jumped over the counter and entered it. He turned to his left and want forward to see another diary. He picks up and listens to it. There was a lot of Dr. Suchong diaries then there were Dr. Tails Steinman Prowler diaries. 

" _Clinical Trial Lot 23 Dr. Suchong/Client Fontaine Futuristic. Work on telekinesis Plasmid proceeding well. Lifting objects at distance present no problem. Moving objects through space, no problem. Cannot stop speeding bullet, but can catch and throw fast moving_ object _. Problem not with Plasmid. Problem with reaction time...Suchong just get_ new _idea for Plasmid._ "

He shivers as he searches around, seeing Shadow at it again at another safe. Why was this place so big??? Why couldn't he just kill Steinman Prowler already and get out of here with Shadow???


	11. Chapter 10: Nicknames

Shadow had solved the safe with no sweat at all, and it really did amaze Sonic a lot at how quickly he had done it too. Sonic had searched the place as Shadow followed behind, protecting him from any splicers that decide that they want to come out of hiding. Sonic went back to the place he got the audio diary and turned left to see a vending machine, well, something like that, Sonic wasn't quite sure, called a Gatherer's Garden. He saw a plasmid as he made his way towards it. He grabbed it and checked it out. It was Telekinesis, so he read the description as always. 

_Pick up big stuff with your mind. Throw them at your enemies. What else do you need to know?_

Sonic didn't like the sounds of that, but it would help him. He looks behind him and sees Shadow just looking around for bad guys. Every moment of being with Shadow made him realized that Shadow was starting to get better, he wasn't as crazy as when they first met. Though he was quieter now, barely saying a word and when he did, he usually mumbled it. Sonic went back to the plasmid and decided to use it. Apparently, he could only use 2 plasmids at a time unless he got more ADAM to inject into his body. He decided to replace his Electro Bolt since Shadow has his. 

As soon as they did that, both hedgehog's ears flickered, a splicer was coming. Shadow got ready as Sonic picked something up with his Telekinesis. Sonic threw the thing at the splicer as Shadow shot at it, both killing the splicer. Both looked at each other and nodded, it was time to leave the area. They left the area and both went left to a place whose doors wouldn't budge. As Shadow gotten angry and tried to break the door, Sonic tried another way by taking out his wrench and breaking the glass. The ebony splicer heard him and saw a cocky look on the azure hedgehog's face as he found a way in first. 

" Mmm, the boastful type, aren't we. "

" Oh, you're just mad because I found a way in first~ " 

Sonic stuck his tongue, but Shadow had thought up a perfect revenge. He leaned in as the azure hedgie was confused until Shadow had licked his tongue. Sonic blushed like a madman and started to split and wipe his tongue off on his sleeve. Shadow laughed at the moment as Sonic never in his life said so many ews. Sonic glared at the ebony mobian. 

" What the hell, Shadow??? "

" Well, it's was my perfect revenge, you were being cocky. So I put a stop to it~ "

Shadow booped his nose before as he went off to explore, leaving behind a very confused, yet flustered Sonic. Sonic hurried behind and looked around, apparently, the room they were in was called ' Painless Dental '. Sonic found it funny since dental isn't painless. He saw Shadow working on a turret, of course, as he searches the place. He went into the next room as steam came out of nowhere, making Sonic unable to see for a minute or two. Once it cleared, he searched the room for it's goods. 

He saw a desk with a teddy bear, audio diary, and Tonic. Jesus, he had been getting whole lotta diaries and Tonics lately. He listens in on the diary as he searches more before grabbing the Tonic. 

" _Tenenbaum … sometimes I pity the little freak. Such a tiny imagination … Content to sit there with her tanks of ADAM, tweaking and optimizing. I need to create … ADAM is a canvas of genetic modification but Plasmids are the paint. _"

This Suchong guy sounds as bad as Steinman Prowler. He checked out the Tonic, which was called ' Speedy Hacker ' which sounds like it was more for Shadow then himself. He decides to read the description. 

_The most popular of the HackSmart line, Speedy Hacker buys you the time you need to Hack any electronic device. Time is on YOUR side with Speedy Hacker!_

Yeah, this sounded like it was more for Shadow than anything. He couldn't turn around and felt a heavy breathing that definitely did NOT belong to Shadow! He turns around, wrench in hand as he hits the doctor splicer in the face. Shadow came in and shot at the splicer before looking at Sonic. 

" Are you okay, Faker? "

" Yeah, I'm fine, kind of caught me off guard but fine otherwise. " 

Sonic smiled before walking up to Shadow and giving him the Tonic. 

" This would be very useful for you with all the hacking you do. " 

Shadow looks down and reads about the Tonic before putting it in his quills. Sonic was ready for the usual mumbled response until looked at him straight in the eyes. 

" Thank you. " 

Sonic was utterly shocked but in a good way. He smiled and gives him a small nod, he was glad to have a partner with him through this hellhole of an adventure. Sonic than found a vent while Shadow was busy with the body on that chair they usually have in dental offices. He opens it with his handy dandy wrench and crawls through it, making a left turn. He sees a female splicer, a fox, crying into her hands. With a sigh, the blue mobian got ready and came out, smashing it on her head. He made sure to end her miserable life as a splicer, and he felt almost nothing this time. Sonic was becoming numb to the emotional pain that Rapture's citizens were going through.

He almost felt like he was becoming more the splicer, and Shadow was becoming more the mobian In their partnership. 

He searched the corpse of the now dead fox, seeing if she had any goods in her pockets. He collect 7 dollars from her, than moved on to the desk and collected more things. Sonic finished searching the room before opening the door, soon finding out it was the door that wouldn't open before when he tried to opening it from the outside. He leaves the room as Shadow left the office, both looking at each other and nodding. Stabbing his wrist with more EVE was now nothing to him now as they both headed towards the left, away from their destination. 

Shadow searched the corpses laying around as Sonic entered a door that was working from the outside. Checking the cash register, Sonic decided he wanted to know where he was. 

" Hey Shadz, what's this place called? "

Not seeing the confused look on the hedgehog, he was getting irritated of not receiving his answer right away and it showed by the tapping of Sonic's right foot. 

" Shadz? 

Shadow turned around to look, realizing he was confused on the nickname. The now embarrassed blue chuckled awkwardly, understanding his mistake. 

" Well, you keep calling me Faker, so I thought I could call you somethin' too... "

The blue one looked away, bashfully as the ebony one has a light hazing of pink on his cheeks. Shadow cleared his throat, to get rid of the growing tension in the room.

" Well, we're in Chompers dental, _Faker_ " 

He responded, emphasizing the word Faker. Sonic scratched the far right of his cheek, sweat dropping at the fact that Shadow just did that. They heard noises from a room on the left, and as they approached the door, of course, behind it was a splicer. Shadow started shooting at it as Sonic got his Incinerate and lit the splicer on fire. Both not realizing a camera was on their tail, security bots, or omochao bots started to fly in and shoot at them. Instinctively, Shadow pushed Sonic behind him, and though Sonic was a bit weirded and flustered at the gesture at the same time, he took out his shotgun and started to shoot at them. 

It was good few minutes of them of shooting and using their plasmids before the bots stopped coming at them. Both of them panting, they looked at each other.

" We should be more careful next time, shouldn't we Shadz? "

" Yeah. Well, I'll go hack the camera, go explore Faker. " 

And with that, both hedgehogs went on to do their own thing.


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting Dr. Miles " Tails " Steinman Prowler

Sonic left the room to see Shadow still working on the camera, making him search the desk before going to the other room. He went behind it and found some EVE and a pep bar, which he gladly opened and ate it. He took a look at Shadow again, now noticing that he barely wore his rabbit mask anymore. He didn't mind though, he liked Shadow's face, and glad it wasn't mutated or ugly like any other splicer face was. Sonic then turned around and went into the other room, just to see another camera and quickly hid behind the wall. 

The blue hedgehog wasn't going to take any chances as he took out his wrench and hit it before the camera exploded on him. Sonic fell to his butt onto the water covered floor room, groaning as he got up. He was completely fine with soggy socks and wet shoes but now a wet ass? Clearly, luck was not on his side right at this moment. He sees a safe in front of him, and see that Shadow wasn't done, he made it his job to hack the safe.

Oh boy, he did not know the consequences of trying to hack a safe.

Over, and over, and over again, Sonic kept getting shocked from the safe from hacking. His hands shaking from the many failed attempts of trying to unlock the safe. There was a pipe system, and you had to quickly replace the tubes so they lead to a glowing arrow before the strange aqua green liquid gets to a pipe your working on. How in the world Shadow was able to do this with such ease was beyond Sonic's knowledge. He heard footsteps and the splashing of water and turned around to see Shadow.

All he did was an ' I tried to do this but I kept fucking up, sorry ' face. Shadow only shakes his head side to side, chuckling as he gives Sonic some bandages for his hands.

" Don't worry, hacking safes are the hardest ones to hack. "

Sonic than felt stupid, and looked down at his face as Shadow easily hacked it. The ebony one turned around and bandaged Sonic's hand and in response, the azure one just laughs awkwardly. Once Shadow was done bandaging his wounds, Sonic goes around and searches the place as Shadow reloads his trusty pistol. Shadow looks over to Sonic and makes a quiet sigh, for someone who hasn't been born or lived in Rapture, he sure adapted quickly to his surroundings. 

Once done with Chompers dental, both hedgehogs left while holding hands. Shadow saw this as a way to protect Sonic temporarily since when Sonic tried to hold his wrench, it hurt to put any pressure on his hands. Sonic, on the other hand, saw this as a very different action from the way his face looked like a tomato. Heading towards their destination, both hedgies were silent the whole way. Making their way through an icy hallway, Sonic shivered a bit before they went up a flight of stairs before Shadow spoke a word. 

" Get behind me, Faker. "

There were footsteps that definitely wasn't from them. Sonic didn't want to get behind Shadow, he wasn't some type a girl that needed a " strong man " to help him. He was a man, he survived Rapture so far, he didn't drown during the plane crash. He took out his shotgun, and as much as it hurt his hands, he started shooting the splicer. Shadow, who was shooting the splicer originally, turned around and saw Sonic shooting.

" What the hell, Faker! I told you to get behind me! "

" I ain't some lady, Shadz! I can ignore the little bit of pain there is! "

The blue one said as he reloads, the splicer now being dead on the ground. Shadow looks at Sonic with a light tint on his cheek, not expecting someone who has curves on his body to be strong. He smirks, he really was glad that he didn't kill this surfacer off when he had the chance. Sonic searches the body before looking at towards one of the many automatic doors that had signs that said ' SURGERY '. Big, bright neon letters hung above the door, and when up close said ' Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Talents ' and knew this was the door he had to go through that door to probably meet Dr. Steinman Prowler.

Walking down the long tunnel, he looked around him to see the city bright, yet abandoned and sea life swimming along. It really made him breathless, as beautiful as the city was on the outside, it was hideous on the inside. Ahead of him was a T.V on a pole, but before he could move any forward, Shadow tugged his arm and turned left. 

" Stupid door won't budge. "

Sonic's ears flickered, hearing the growls from Shadow but also heard groans. Looking through the glass, there was another tunnel with glass walls and ceilings. There was a little girl, who looked like a raccoon with glowing yellow eyes, glowing red substance he assumed was ADAM in a bottle connect to a needle. Looking behind her, he saw a big metal thing that looked like it had 6 glowing, yellow eyes and a drill for a right arm. He didn't sense Shadow behind him who looked at them.

" That's a Big Daddy with his Little Sister. They're littered around the place, the Big Daddies protect the Little Sisters from us Splicers who want the ADAM. " 

Shadow looked to his right, away from Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked at Shadow with sympathy and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave a caring, kind smile and looked at Shadow deep into his eyes. 

" I don't think you're like those monsters in this city. At first, you were but you've changed, for the better. " 

The ebony one only smiles at the azure's one kind words. They felt the shaking from the pounding feet of the Big Daddy but didn't care as the two hedgehogs made their way to the end of the hallway. They go through the door and go into Surgical Foyer, seeing two pictures of a woman, on the left she was bald and the right she was pretty. On the right picture were bloody words that said ' _Perfect_ '. Then, they both heard it, a voice that sounded that belong to a child's. Both Shadow and Sonic peaked around the corner and there was a young fox who wore a red doctor's clothing who's two tails swayed. He was doing something to a corpse that Sonic didn't want to know but Shadow already knew.

" _It's Dr. Steinman Prowler!_ "

Sonic whispered loudly to his ebony counterpart as Shadow took out his pistol and shot at the insane doctor. The fox looked at them before leaving through the sliding doors as Sonic had taken out his shotgun. He and Shadow heard the blue one's radio turn on. 

" _You'll have to find some way to get through to surgery... and Steinman. Chin up, now. The Lord hates a quitter._ "

Shadow glares at Sonic as Sonic gives a confused look. Shadow pointed his gun at Sonic, making the blue one back up in fear and confusion.

" S-Shadow? Why is that p-pistol pointed at me? "

" YOU TRUST THAT LIAR!? ATLAS ISN'T SOMEONE TO BELIEVE! "

As Shadow continues to yell at Sonic, green eyes dart towards a noise to see Dr. Steinman Prowler was about to throw something at Shadow. Taking this chance to redeem himself, Sonic pushes Shadow out of the way, in turn, getting caught in the explosion. Shadow's eyes widen as he sees that his friend, dead on the floor. He growls at Steinman as he quickly picks Sonic's body and puts it in a vita chamber, a tube that can bring someone back from the dead. Shadow turns around.

" Sorry Sonic, I gotta go on without for you bit. I'm sorry for yelling at you... my friend. "

And with that, Shadow takes out his telekinesis, catches a bomb from Dr. Steinman Prowler and threw at the debris that was in the way of the other side. Soon, leaving the room with a body left in the vita chamber.


	13. Chapter 12: Alone with a Mad doctor

Shadow found a corpse of a woman in a wheelchair, next to her an audio diary and behind her a poster stating: ' Dr. Steinman's Cosmetic Enhancement ' which made Shadow scrunch his muzzle in a disgusting matter. He never understood why anyone would change their appearance physical but didn't care. The ebony one picked up the audio diary and was about to tell Sonic but realized that he was in the vita chamber. He huffs, he was stupid for thinking Sonic willing to become Atlas Shrugged as a friend, after all, Sonic probably thought that Atlas is his friend. He shakes off the thoughts when he heard familiar tapping of heels and the stretching of wings.

He turned around to see his old spider splicer friend, Rouge the bat, a woman who killed her baby and then cries about it. She stops in front of him and examines him with strict eyes that were sharp as any eagles were. The bat makes eye contact with his own Ruby red ones, her face expressionless, not knowing how she should feel about the difference her friend made by being with the blue hedgehog. She scoffs and turns around.

" You truly have changed... when I first heard about this, I was in denial... "

Rouge then looks at Shadow sadly, in return, Shadow only gave her an emotionless face.

" That blue hedgehog really can save us if we try not to kill him... though I doubt anyone would try to befriend him. "

The striped hedgehog pushes the bat out of his way, making the bat growl. He turns around on his heels and glares at the filthy bat.

" Well, when are you going to try to persuade me to kill him. "

Shadow's monotonic and deathly glare made the spider splicer uncomfortable as shivers are sent down her spine. Rouge looks him straight in the eyes. 

" No, but later I'll try to kill him... against my own will. "

Before the ebony one could ask what she meant, she flew off. Shadow shook his head, ignoring that weird conversation with his friend as he takes out the audio diary. It was from Dr. Steinman Prowler and it was called Symmetry. Turning it on, the striped hedgehog listens closely to the diary.

_" Today I had lunch with the Goddess. ' Steinman, "she said... "I'm here to free you from the tyranny of the commonplace. I'm here to show-  "_

Shadow found another corpse and searched it, all the corpse had was money. He didn't care for such things, but he kept it for Sonic as an apology for him. 

_" a new kind of beauty. ' I asked her, ' What do you mean goddess? ' ' Symmetry, dear Steinman. It's time we did something about symmetry... ' "_

The audio diary then ended, making the hedgehog make a disgusted look. He went over a picked up a pistol and took the bullets from the gun. Damn, there was a whole lotta corpses here, that was one thing for sure. Once he was done searching the corpse, he went along to his next destination. He never knew how quiet Rapture could be without the groans of a Big Daddy, the giggles of a Little Sister, the mumbling between Splicers, and the soft breaths and patter of shoes from Sonic. ' _Sonic..._ ' Shadow sighed, never feeling this guilty before, but quickly shook it off. He couldn't let his guard down, or else he would end up as a dead man, and he couldn't be a dead body yet.

He gets closer to a metal gate, where he spots Dr. Steinman Prowler with an omochao bot, mumbling something. He takes out his pistol and starts shooting at him, as the Fox splicer runs off, leaving Shadow with the omochao bot, which only made him smirked. He quickly pulls the bot down and starts rewiring it, and hacking it while being shot at. Pain doesn't affect him unlike how it does to sane people or Sonic, it's almost non-existent to him. Once done, the gate opens by itself and he goes through it, just to be shot at another machine of the doctor. He makes his way through the bullets and hacks that one too, seeing the doctor's efforts pointless. 

He goes back to a door that was originally at his right, now being on his left and goes through it to see a camera, making the hedgehog groan as he takes out his Electro bolt and destroys it. He was done with hacking for now, as he searches around the room known as Surgical Savings. There was a safe under the camera he destroyed, and now knowing Shadow and his intention of gaining Sonic's trust back, he starts hacking. He smiles, remembering when Sonic tried to hack a safe by himself, thinking it was nice of Sonic that he tried hacking by himself. Chuckling, the ebony hedgehog opens the door and grabbed the contents of the safe.

He grabs the money from the cash register nearby and then an EVE bottle, quickly stabbing it into his hand so his plasmids would work. He found an audio diary nearby and grabbed to take a quick listen to it, again, it was made by the one and only, Steinman Prowler. It being titled Cosmos walking.

" _Cosmos is walking the halls- shimmering, like a scalpel... ' Prowler. ' she calls, ' Prowler! I have what you are looking for! Just open your eyes! ' And when I see her, she cuts me into a thousand beautiful pieces._ "

Shadow sighs, he wasn't surprised that the young fox started going insane, most people do when in Rapture for too long. This was the reason why he wants to protect Sonic because is afraid that, he too, will go insane like most of Rapture's residents did. Going back out to the Surgical Foyer, he finds a hole in the wall and grabs its treasures. Keeping the EVE he got from the hole for Sonic, for he needs it when he comes out of the vita chamber. Going towards a sign that says the same thing like it did in the last chapter before they went into the glass tunnel, and goes through the door on his right into Aesthetic Ideals. Grabbing some bullets and searching some storage boxes, he makes his way to glass window where the young, orange fox was doing something to red, female fox.

" What can I do with this one, Cosmos? She WON'T. STAY. STILL! " 

As he says that, he stabs her three times, killing the red fox splicer on the operating table. He then starts sobbing. 

" I want to make them beautiful, but they always turn out wrong! " 

He stabs the corpse again, making Shadow back up. He couldn't believe that he acted like that once. 

" That one... too fat! This one... too tall. This one... too symmetrical! " 

He yells as lights light up on the other three bodies he was referring to.

" And now- What's this, goddess? An intruder! He's ugly! Ugly ugly UGLY! " 

The mad fox quickly grabs out his machine gun and starts shooting the window. Shadow made a quick dodge and starts shooting at the child doctor, using his Electro bolt to shock him than his Telekinesis to throw stuff at him. The omochao bot started shooting at him as some bullets did hit him, but the doctor had a messy aim, while Shadow, on the other hand, had a very clean aim and always made a perfect shot. Electrocuting him, he shoots a few more bullets as they constantly move around the surgical room. Finally killing the doctor, he quickly picked up the machine gun. With a smirk on his face, he picks what he and Sonic needed: The Key. 


	14. Chapter 13: Back together

_Sonic felt like he was floating, as_ _his eyes flutter seeing Shadow and... a blonde haired girl. There was another blonde haired lady, but she looked definitely older than the younger girl in blue. Sonic tried to yell, but cover his mouth realizing he couldn't say anything, like if he was mute. He floated over to the situation to see what was happening. The older women held a pistol to the teenage girl, Shadow shaky hand points at the older women's head with his pistol_

_" Shadow! "_

_" Shoot me, rodent, and I'll shoot her. "_

_He could hear the shaky breathes from the ebony one, and with a glare, he slowly put down his gun._

_" Let Maria go, and I'll do whatever you want, Lamb. "_

_Maria... he heard name from Shadow's audio diary! So that must be the psychiatrist with Maria, the girl he's suppose to protect. Sonic growls and tries to punch the older women but went through her, making eye contact with Maria. It almost seemed as if she could see him with her eyes suddenly going wide with curiosity. But as soon as that happened, the psychiatrist laughed and walked up to him, putting her pistol on his head._

_" Actually, I want to do something with this girl instead. "_

_There was a bang, making both the blue hedgehog and teenage girl scream his name. As Maria hit the women's back, she looks at Sonic with tears and mouths,_

_" Protect him for me, blue hedgehog. "_

_Sonic goes wide eyed before he hears a voice, calling his name from the distance._

_" sonic! "_

_" Sonic! "_

" SONIC! WAKE UP! "

The blue hedgehog gasps as he is suddenly jolted awake. Panting, he realized he was in someone's arms, he looks up to see Shadow. He smiles in relief as he pulls out a key from his quills, and looks at Sonic.

" I've gotten the key while you were healing in the vita-chamber. "

Sonic smiled and hugs and has tears, shaking hugging him tightly. Shadow was taken aback from the hug and tears from Sonic, but awkwardly hugs him back. Hearing the soft snore from the surfacer, he picks him up as the radio turns on. 

" _Is he alright? Anyways, It was time someone took care of that sick bastard. Make sure Sonic gets the key from you and heads back to Emergency Access. I'm working my way to the back side of Port Neptune meself. We'll get there soon enough_. "

Before Shadow could say anything, the radio turns off, making him huff in annoyance. He carries Sonic on his back, making sure he doesn't lose the key. When he closes to the glass tunnel, the groans of a Big Daddy were heard as the shaking of the place. It was crumbling, Shadow knowing that this tunnel was collapsing, it wasn't uncommon at all for the tunnels to collapse from the pressure of the water. The radio turns on as soon a groan from a blue hedgehog, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

" _Sounds like another tunnel collapse. Welcome to Rapture, the world's fastest growing pile of junk._ "

Shadow makes his way quickly through the tunnel, and right when they reach to a door on their left, Sonic has flashbacks to when he was on the plane and a women screaming. The poor hedgy clutches his head as the ebony one looks at him in concern. He turns right and goes through the door, making sure they got out of there as fast as possible. He puts Sonic down and checks him physically before trying to look him in the eyes. 

" Are you okay, Sonic? "

Sonic looks up, surprised to hear that Shadow actually used his name for once, lightly blushing as he smiles. 

" Yeah, I'm fine now Shadow. Now let's get going. "

The ebony one nodded, lending a hand to Sonic who gladly took it. It was time to leave Medical Bay. 


	15. Chapter 14: Little Sister, Big Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words with * usually have a definition at the end

As the blue hedgehog got up, an explosion happened so fast, but the ebony one was able to protect him from the bits of fire and rubble. They heard a little girl scream daddy as they looked behind them. A body of a Big Daddy laid propped up against the window, on fire near a fallen pillar, making both hedgehogs look at each other, knowing the scream was from a Little Sister. They make their way towards a door until Sonic's damn radio came on, making huff, wishing he was quite talking to Sonic every god damn second they get somewhere. 

" _It's a Little One... Here's your chance to get some ADAM_. "

Shadow looks at Sonic, who was doubting what he wanted to do before he went in there. Shadow grabbed his shoulders and looked him the eyes, with a soft, yet serious expression.

" Sonic... She's a little girl, whatever you do, don't harvest her... She deserves to see the surface, doesn't she? "

Sonic's eyes sparkled as he smiles and hugs him, whispering a thank you. Sonic knew what he was going to do, like with Shadow, he would save all the Little Sisters in Rapture! Shadow stood near the big window that looked through the room as Sonic watched through the door. The Little Sister was whimpering as a male splicer walked towards her. 

" …It's just you, me, and all the tasty ADAM I can drink... "

She screams as the splicer was about to hit her, making Sonic take a step forward until a shot of a gun seemed to come from up high. Both Shadow and the splicer look up to see who was the cause of this, in which another shot was caused. Sonic looks up to see a vanilla colored Rabbit with a pistol, who aimed it towards him as Sonic heard the reloading of Shadow's new gun.

" Stay away from her or it is you who will be shot next... "

" _Easy now, Doctor... He's just looking for a wee bit of ADAM, just enough to get by..._ "

" I will not have him hurt my Little Ones... "

The female Rabbit explained with such aggression, it almost seems she viewed the Little Sisters as her own children. Sonic then remember there was a Rabbit Little Sister who almost liked her with her cream-colored fur. 

" _It's okay, lad. That's not a child, not anymore it ain't. Dr. Tenenbaum saw to that._ "

Sonic looks at the Little Sister who was whimpering, covering herself in protection. As he got closer to the Little One, she ran away from him, the pattering of her small feet was heard.

" Bitte, do not hurt her! Have you no heart? "

Tenenbaum called to him. Of course Sonic did, he wanted the Little One to see the surface, the sun, the ocean from above. She was pale, dirty, and in need of clothing. He wouldn't hurt her, and he was doubting whether he should trust Atlas anymore. 

" _Aye, that's pretty sermon coming from the ghoul who cooked up them creatures in the first place. Took fine little girls and turned them into that, didn't you?_ "

Sonic looks back at the Little Sister, hiding in the corner in fear. 

" _Listen to me, Boyo: you won't survive without the ADAM those... things... are carrying. Are you prepared to trade your life, the lives of my wife and child for Tenenbaum's little Frankensteins?_ "

He walked closer to her, he wasn't listening to Atlas anymore since he was bullshitting. These were little girls that need to be free, to see the light of day, and like Shadow, with a little bit of help, they can become normal too. 

" Here! "

Sonic turned towards Tenenbaum.

" There is another way... use this, "

He catches a plasmid in a jar. He wondered what it was. 

" free them from their torment... I will make it worth your while... somehow. "

He gets closer to Little Sister as she crawls back in fear, clutching on the storage box behind her. He picks her up as yells no, pushing away his right hand that came close to her face. He puts it softly against her head, as the there was bright glow. Once it dimmed, the little girl brushed off her dress as he received 80 ADAM. She looks up at him, holding her hands together bowing halfway.

" Thank you " 

His radio turned on, making him groan but this time, it was Tenenbaum. He suddenly didn't feel like he was going to make an argument since this wasn't Atlas

" _The path of righteous is not always easy, yes? The reward will become clear in time... be patient._ "

He watched as she ran off as Shadow came to him and hugged him. He was surprised that Shadow hugged him, but happily hugs him.

" You did the right thing, Sonic. " 

" I know, and it was from your small speech that I was able to think it through and save her Shadz. "

Both hedgehogs stared at each other for a while before looking away, blushing. Sonic urged Shadow that they should get going to the Emergency Access to get out of Medical Bay. Shadow nodded and decided to go across the theatre like room. It was definitely big, spacey, and was very fancy if it wasn't for the blood, dirt, and mold that was all over the place. His radio came on as he groans, knowing this time it was Atlas, the same man who tried to convince him to kill a child for ADAM. 

" _Tenenbaum's playing you for a sap. Those things may look like wee little girls, but looks don't make it so. You'll need all the ADAM you can get to survive._ "

Sonic looks at Shadow with the look of ' _now I understand why you don't like this fucking bloody man_ ' face. He came on again as if he forgot he needed to say more things then being disappointed in Sonic like some father who just saw his son misbehaving. 

" _If you cross paths with another of them Gatherer's Garden machine, make sure you pick up a new plasmid or two. That's if the price ain't too dear, of course..._ "

Sonic sighs as Shadow puts a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't worry Sonic, I have plenty of ADAM you can use to buy any plasmid you desire. "

Sonic smiled and gave him a thumbs up and a grateful smile. When a gate opened, there was a Gatherer's Garden, and a bit far from it was a suitcase and an audio diary as Sonic picks it up, giggling. 

" Haven't heard from one of these since I got badly injured. "

Shadow nodded, sweating a bit in nervousness, hoping Sonic never finds out the real truth behind vita chambers. The blue hedgy turns the audio diary on as he hums, searching through the Gatherer's Garden. It was from the, now, dead doctor, Steinman Prowler, of course. 

" _Not only are those little girls veritable*_ _ADAM factories, they're nearly indestructible. They regenerate any wounded flesh with stem versions of the dead cells. But their relationship with the implanted slugs is symbiotic... if you harvest the slug, the host will die. ' So you see it's not like killing, ' Tenenbaum said. ' It's more like removing a terminal patient from life support. '_ "

Sonic and Shadow stared at each other and shrugged, it wasn't true since Sonic removed the slug and now the little girl was free and alive. Sonic found nothing interesting so he went over to Shadow to signal that he was ready to leave and found nothing that could help them on their adventure. They leave through the doors that align with the door Sonic stood at around 20 minutes ago and watched the earlier event. They got back to the Medical Pavilion and heard splicers being shot at, so they made their way towards the sound. They heard the stomping of feet, and a sweet voice telling it that it needs to hurry up.

" _You're ready now... it's time to take on one of them Big Daddies. It won't be easy, but it's the only way to get to the Little Sisters... and the ADAM they carry._ "

" Sonic, "

Shadow turns to Sonic. 

" Are you ready? "

Sonic smirked, pulling out his shotgun as the ebony one pulled out his machine gun. 

" I'm ready as I'll ever be. " 

They go towards the sound to find the Big Daddy and it's Little Sister around the corner. 

" Looks like it's a Bouncer type. "

" You're telling me there are different types of them Big Daddies, Shadz. "

" Yep, there is the one I mention, the Bouncer type, which carries drills. Then there are the Rosies, who carry Rivet guns along with Proximity mines. There might be more types of Big Daddies, but that's all of I know. "

Sonic was shocked but nodded. Shadow motioned him to step back as he readied himself, shotgun in hand and Incinerate in his other. The ebony started shooting at the Big Daddy, making Sonic too, but the blue hedgy noticed that the Bouncer's eyes(?), he wasn't quite sure if he had 6 eyes or those other 4 were just for design, had turned red. The Big Daddy slapped and hit Shadow multiple times, as he uses Electro Bolt. Sonic goes ahead and uses Incinerate on him too. He heard the Little Sister cheering the Bouncer on as Shadow continue to fight it up close.

In no time, the hedgehogs defeated the big fellow with little ease at all. Shadow panted deeply as Sonic rushed over, quickly taking off his sweater and puts it on Shadow, to let the bleeding stop since Sonic didn't carry bandages. He smiles sweetly, sweat seen on his tank top, as the ebony hedgie blushed deeply. Sonic looked over at the Little One as Shadow slide down on a nearby wall, reloading his and Sonic's gun. He goes over to the Little Sister and picks her up as she struggles to get out of his grip. The blue hedgehog puts his hand on her head as the bright light again before seeing the little girl wipe her dress too. 

She was a small rabbit, the one Sonic saw earlier when he first got in Rapture. He received 80 more ADAM, having a total of 160 ADAM. 

" You save me, thank you. "

Sonic responds with you're welcome, pinching her cheeks before she ran off to where ever she needed to go. He turns around and helps Shadow up and run out of the area into the desk area, where they first enter. Sonic's radio turned on, as usual, and came on Atlas.

" _Are you almost back to Emergency Access? Come through as soon as you get there. You both got Ryan's eye now. You won't hear him coming... but he'll be there before you know it._ "

They get to the Medical Pavilion Foyer as they get bombed, Shadow, of course, taking most of the damage for Sonic, not wanting to go through Sonic's death once more. He shoots at the bomb-throwing splicer as Sonic runs off with the key, knowing Shadow will pursuit him shortly. When Shadow does, Sonic finally got to the Emergency Access as together, in a hand hold, put the key in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veritable- definition: used as an intensifier, often to qualify a metaphor.


	16. Chapter 15: Neptune's Bounty

The red lights soon turned off, now a calm blue and grey in the room. Hands held tightly together, guns in the other hands as their faces held a serious tone. Their ears twitched, the announcer came on telling the, no longer sane, people of Rapture that the security alert was now deactivated, thanking the people for their patience. The sound of silence was peaceful as the boxed TVs showed a ' _Please Stand By_ ', but soon, the silence was interrupted by the voice of Atlas as the two friends let their hands go.

" _I don't know how you two managed it, but you did. Come through to Port Neptune now. I'm looking forward to shaking both your hands._ "

Sonic looked at Shadow and vice versa, both being proud at the fact that they became comrades and now friends in Medical Pavilion. Sonic smiled at the ebony hedgehog, proud at the fact that he has changed so much. Shadow smiled, proud at himself for being a now better mobian and finding someone else to care for, after all, it's what Maria would have wanted. Both took a deep sigh, relief escaping them, they would finally get out of this part of Rapture and go somewhere new. Both make their way to the to the Emergency Access, which leads into a Bathysphere. 

Sonic gets in and looks behind him, seeing Shadow smiling, noticing how he isn't getting in the bathysphere.

" Shadow, aren't you coming in? "

" I have my own ways getting into Port Neptune. "

Sonic muttered an alright, hugging the ebony one as he closed the door to the deep-dwelling machine. Sonic then walked over to the thing that would take him to his next destination and leading it to Neptune's Bounty. He closed his eyes sighs, his shoulders slumping as Sonic was finally able to relax in this god damn hellhole of a place. Sonic let the darkness take over his vision as he fell asleep.

 _Time skip brought to you by a fun fact about Bioshock:_

_There's a Pac-Man reference hidden in Bioshock. There must an unspoken rule amongst video game creators that whenever possible, one must include a Pac-Man reference in their game. So That's kinda cool ( though from the many times I've played it, I never found it :C )._

Sonic steps out of the bathysphere to gasp. In front of him, up some stairs was a splicer tied up, hanging in front of a pillar. The body was bloodied as the words ' _Smuggler_ ' was written above it in the red substance. He pants, clutching his chest while chuckling awkwardly to himself to calm down. This sure was a dramatic entrance he wasn't expecting to look for that was one thing for sure. His radio turned on, hearing the oh so familiar sound of it turning on. 

" _Now you've had the pleasure of Andrew Ryan's company. He's the one who built this place. and he's the one who run it into the ground. Nobody knows exactly what happened. Maybe he went on. Maybe power got him. Maybe he just decided he didn't like people. Whichever way you slice it, good men died. Me family's in a submarine hidden in the foundation of Fontaine's Fisheries. I'll meet you there._ "

Sonic found a machine gun nearby and picked it up, along with a round of bullets nearby. He was ready to explore this place and kill more splicers with his friend, and with a smirk, he passed by the body and vita chamber that's on the other side. Sonic goes over to a new vending machine he saw next to a Circus of Value vending machine. It was called Gene Bank but he doesn't want to use it right now. He checked the body next to the Gene Bank that looked like a Big Daddy's. Maybe it was a Rosie type that Shadow talked about earlier?

Speaking of Shadow, Sonic wondered where the hell his friend was. Sonic climbed up a fallen sign and jumped down from it, instantly hearing someone tweaking what seemed to be a camera. With a growing smile, he goes through the door to see a hallway with a shadow of a familiar female bat splicer that Sonic has met before. She hears the footsteps of Sonic and her shadow seems to look up. 

" What crawls in my garden? "

She almost growls. When Sonic got closer, she seemed to jump up into nowhere. He turned the corner to see a body with hooks nearby and fire on his right in a hole in the wall. Sonic searched the body before continuing on his quest to find Shadow. The blue hedgehog looked an entrance in the wall before seeing yellow eyes in it. He must've assumed this is where the little run off to after saying thank you to him. He saw a health station, hacked it after a time of failing, then healed his wounds. He went through the next door, hearing the female voice again.

" But the days go by like wind... "

He entered the Lower Wharf and saw Shadow, who just finished the hacking of the camera. Sonic tackles the ebony hedgehog, who was knocked back, looking to see who it was. Shadow smiled at the blue hedgehog and hugged back before hearing the creaking of floorboards. Both hedgehogs take out their machine guns as they listen closely. They saw a different looking Big Daddy as Shadow narrowed his eyes.

" A Rosie type Big Daddy. "

Shadow had gotten close and started shooting and attacking with his plasmid. Sonic started shooting, becoming Shadow's backup as the Rosie shoots at him with it's Rivet Gun. Sonic and Shadow had to admit that the Rosie type is much easier to deal with attack-wise, but movement-wise isn't so much easier with how fast this Big Daddy type is able to move. Once they kill it, Shadow scavenges the body as Sonic save the Little Sister. The little girl thanks Sonic as she ran off, then he turns to Shadow, questioning where the once Little Sisters go?

" They all go to Vanilla Tenenbaum, the one who founded ADAM and created Little Sisters. They all go to bronze things on the wall called Vents, where they go through a maze of Rapture to get to Tenenbaum. "

The blue hedgehog nodded, now understanding where they go. Soon, his radio turns on because of Tenenbaum this time. 

" _You have shown kindness to my Little Ones... but are you really a friend to us? Regardless, a Little One brings you a gift to demonstrate our appreciation._ "

Shadow stands up and sighs and looks at Sonic with a half-hearted smile as the blue hedgehog gives a tired smile, bags under his eyes. They were in a docking area, and Sonic being Sonic, wanted to find anything that was useful, meaning he wanted to go under the dock and scavenge for stuff in the muddy and gross waste. Shadow, with a doubtful look, watches as he jumps down and squat down and started walking around under the docks, yelling at what he found under there. So far, nothing too interesting, Shadow thought, that was until he heard a cry of pain from the blue hedgehog and a turret shooting him.

Shadow ran over, parkour over the railings and down into the mud, electrocuting it before hacking it. He looks over to Sonic and sees him laying there for a minute, hearing soft huffs, making Shadow panicked as his heart rate increases before he got up and gives the ebony hedgehog a thumbs up. Shadow sighed in relief and wiped his forehead as his heartbeat slows down. Once Shadow was done, he backed up into another splicer as he started shooting at them, killing the splicers in the room as Sonic continued looking.

What a day it has been for our hedgehog duo and their bloody adventure.


	17. Chapter 16: The Gift from the Little Ones

Sonic and Shadow found nothing interesting in the Lower Wharf, so, they went through the door with a big, bright, neon sign saying ' _Fontaine's Fisheries_ '. They walked through a curved hall and through a mini waterfall that was created by multiple leaks in the ceiling. Sonic shivered, his chest fur, well, what he had for chest fur, was now wet as so was his tank top. The blue hedgehog never liked water unless in the context of a shower. He wouldn't ever take a bath nor would he swim in a pool/at the beach, afraid that he would drown and now look at him! He was literally in an underwater city that could fall apart anytime now! 

He turned the corner and sees a small Teddy bear with a present in its hands as a Little One sets it up, before running off as he got closer. Sonic approaches the gift and squats down to it, smiling softly before looking up at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog was too busy acting as his bodyguard to see him, making him sigh as he took the gift and started opening it softly and caringly. Sonic got ADAM, now making 320 in total as he searches more in the gift, pulling out a new plasmid called Hypnotized Big Daddy, deciding to read what it is about.

_Need a bodyguard in a pinch? Our new Hypnotize plasmid will fool a Big Daddy into protecting you as if you were its own Little Sister._

He shows it to Shadow, who comments on how useful it will be in the future. He gets rid of his telekinesis since Shadow had telekinesis too. Suddenly, there was something bomb like shooting at them. Sonic and Shadow dodge the bombs as Shadow rushed over, attacking it and destroying it with his fist and plasmids. While Shadow was doing his usual hacking, Sonic shot at the splicers that were attacking the ebony hedgehog originally. Sonic smiled and blew away the smoke from that was coming out of the gun.

" Oi Shadz! Howz 'bout I explore up here by meself while you explore the Lower Wharf. "

Shadow only nodded, allowing the blue hedgehog to roam freely by himself. Sonic had heard himself and ponder if the accents from the splicers and Atlas were rubbing off on him. He shook his head gently and started to explore the place, even if the floorboards were creaking. He found nothing interesting and decided to go back to Shadow, who was patiently waiting for him to come back. He balance on a wooden pole and gotten up to the metal semi roofs of the place that acted like a barrier around the place. They both jump down and go through the door that was being protected. Suddenly, both hedgehogs heard it, a female splicer's voice.

" _Who can blame a lady who craves variety._ "

Sonic shivers at the thought as Shadow tightly held Sonic's hand. This wasn't going to be good, that is all the blue hedgehog knew...


	18. Chapter 17: Meeting Knuckles Wilkins

The uneasiness was strong for the two hedgehogs right now. A dead splicer body was slouching on a metal pillar in the room, as the blood was above his head and right next to the head was a hook. Sure, Sonic was uneasy, but at this point, it was normal to see corpses lying around the place. He searches around the place before heading towards a door with the sign ' _Fontaine's Fisheries_ ' above it. 

" And one day the gentlemen stopped calling... "

The blue hedgehog saw how tense Shadow was, noticing that the ebony one didn't speak as much as he did before in Medical Pavilion. Sonic frowned, as he tries to pat him on the shoulder but instead he received a slap on the hand. The hedgehog looked at the other, pulling his hand close to his chest as Shadow's dead, glaring eyes stared straight into his soul. Sonic sighed, knocking at the entrance to Fisheries. The slit opened up to see what looked like a red echidna wearing one of those masks when metalworking is being done. The echidna starts speaking to him. 

" Atlas radioed on ahead, says you two were looking for an invite to the fisheries. Nuts, I say. But if'n you heads up to the wharf master's office and find ol' Knuckles a research camera, maybe I could manage an invite... "

Sonic's ears twitch, hearing someone humming a song. The blue hedgehog recognized the song to whoever was humming it, it was called If I didn't care by the Ink Spots!

" What was that? "

The echidna spoke in spooked tone. 

" My friend, you are fucked. " 

The echidna closed the slit as Sonic steps back, seeing red rose petals in front of him. He goes to talk to Shadow but doesn't see him anywhere. The blue hedgehog sighed, he thought he was finally saving Shadow and now he's nowhere to be found. Now, he didn't know why, but he felt his heart break a little bit, as he clutches his chest as tears slipped through and fell down his face unnoticed. He touches his face, finally noticing the ninja-like tears, wiping them away, taking out his pistol. He didn't need Shadow, he was only a helper and Sonic would save him as best as possible, but clearly, he couldn't do that.

He was alone now, and there was only himself to take care now. 

He collected everything on the conveyer belt he didn't notice before as he turns away, continuing to hear the humming as he sees more rose petals falling out of seemingly nowhere at the heal station. Sonic was about to leave until he heard a woman screeching:

" My youth! My rose! I want it back! I want it back!! Yeargh! "

The bat splicer, Rouge came from above and started to attack him. With no hesitance at all, he uses Incinerate on her but heard a grunt from a male instead. Sonic's eyes widen as Shadow was in front of him, blocking Rouge from him as he was burned. The blue one dropped his pistol, he hurt his only friend in Rapture, and he knew he couldn't attack the other splicer with Shadow in front of him. Sonic was not doing this, not today, so he left the room as fast as he could but, Rouge chased him with Shadow right behind her.

With a growl, he takes out a shotgun and points it at Rouge, glaring at Shadow.

" Shadow, I understand this is your friend, but I gotta kill her. "

" Kill her and I'll kill you, hedgehog! "

Sonic stood there, unaffected as he waited for Shadow to decide. Rouge kept on slashing at Sonic's chest, as the blue hedgehog wincing with each slashed. Shadow looked at Rouge, who was now completely insane and then to Sonic who looked like he was about to faint. His radio turned on as Knuckles Wilkins starts speaking.

" _You hold tightly. I'm sending something fierce to watch your back._ "

Shadow sigh as he took his pistol and shot Rouge a few times, not killing her, but distracting her. Rouge runs back into the room, from the place she was hiding until her screams of agony were heard. Shadow winces, disbelief in his eyes as Sonic panted, he was bleeding out as he limps towards the healing station. Shadow stopped him and sat him down, taking out a first aid kit and started to take off his shirt and started wrapping his torso. 

" I'm sorry for protecting Rouge... "

" Shadz, it's fine, I understand that she was your friend. "

" But you got hurt because of it... "

" And I probably will get hurt in the future, don't worry Shadz. I'm fine. "

The ebony one goes silent as he finishes up the bandages. The echidna opens up the slit again to talk to the hedgehogs. 

" That one's too tough for you. Look on the conveyer belt, you'll find something to keep you alive. Now go get that camera and then snapshots of on those that crawls on the ceiling... Then I'll let you in to the fisheries... " 

Shadow goes over and grabs the grenade launcher, giving it to Sonic who took it happily. The wounded hedgehog got up and puts the grenade launcher onto his shoulder and looks at Shadow with a smile on his face. Shadow was astonished on how quickly Sonic is able to get back onto his feet without letting his guard down. They both leave the room as the echidna continues on.

" Just remember, sonny friends: I smell an ounce of Fontaine on you, and I'll have you in a box! Atlas gives you the vouch, but I ain't turning my eye just on his say so! "

As soon as Knuckles shuts the slit, the radio turns on.

" _Grown man, jumpin' at ghosts. Fontaine's dead and everybody knows it. In the ground for months, and half this place still jumping at his shadow... Christ, even Ryan. You never mind all that. We got work to do._ "

Sonic looks at Shadow with a confused look, wondering who the hell in the world is Fontaine.

" Shadow, who is Fontaine? "

The ebony one freezes up before he speaks. 

" Frank Fontaine was a terrible man that did terrible things. "

They were quiet for a while, Sonic guess he should stop talking about Fontaine, and get focus on finding the research camera.


	19. Chapter 18: Angry Sonic

Both hedgehogs left the area that was being barricaded off from the outside of the Lower Wharf. They heard laughing and talking, as Sonic looked at Shadow who had an intense look of murder on his face. Shadow knew what he had to do now, as he jumped down, took out his machine gun and started shooting like a the crazy splicer he was. Sonic was able to sneak by without a care and go to the upper parts of the building. Shadow searched the corpses as he went along the flooded part of the building, seeing a keycode and a closed off part of the place. Instead of normally solving the keycode with the password, he starts hacking at it, like he usually does.

He gets done hacking and the gate finally opens for him, as he explores the place. He collected the normal things that were important like the first aid kit and stuff. Shadow sees an audio diary laying on the floor, propped up against a crate, so he picks it up and turns it on so he could listen to it. It was by a man named Sullivan.

" _Mr. Ryan asked me personally to make this clear to you. You give us Fontaine, and this whole filthy ring of his, and you'll be knocking back pints up at the Fighting McDonaghs. Bur if you prefer to play the mule... we'll treat you like a mule... Give him a taste, Patrick..._ "

There was sudden screaming from the man who was being interrogated by Sullivan. It didn't surprised Shadow much though since he heard about this way too many times before Rapture fell into a dystopia about the smuggler ring. 

" _Oh, what's that? Change of heart Timmy? Timmy? Ready to talk now?_ " 

Shadow heard the pained grunts of Timmy as he spoke up.

" _Go on, Sullivan... go on and do your dirty!... Whatever Ryan thinks he can do to me, Fontaine can do double!_ "

The audio diary ends there as he makes his way to where Sonic was. Shadow knew now he wouldn't get that specific audio diary out of his head now, it would be in his head until he somehow stops thinking about it. Shadow went to a nearby Circus of Value and started hacking it to get cheaper stuff from it. He didn't like how everything was so pricey, so he would make the items as cheap as he wants them to be. He gets some first aid kits and some iron piercing bullets for when they fight a Big Daddy.

He goes up to see Sonic backing up, crowbar in hand, ran out EVE for plasmid, and no bullets as a splicer comes closer and closer to him near the Gatherer's Garden. Shadow took out his pistol and shot at the splicer a few times, killing him.

" _Seems like ol' Knuckles knows where to find a research camera. He seems a decent enough sort. No doubt he'll wait until after you've done his errands to stick a siv in your belly._ "

Sonic gives a smile and mouths a thank you to Shadow as he stretches, giving the ebony a chance to take off Sonic's bloody sweater he has been wearing and put it on him. Now, this scared the blue hedgehog so much his quills sharpen and stuck up, making it look like he just woke up from bed. Of course, this made Shadow tear up as he tries to suppress his laugh, only making small snickers and snorts. Sonic pouted and crossed his arms, tapping his foot aggressively against the ground, giving his partner a death glare. 

" Jesus fuckin' Christ Shadow! You should've warn me before doing something like that! " 

" Your reaction... Is fucking priceless... "

Suddenly, the ebony hedgehog burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as he wheeze, snorted, and overall, sounded like he was dying.

Sonic huffed and rolled his eyes at the childish-behaving splicer hedgehog in front of him. His ears perked up as Shadow finally started to calm down, and once he finally did calm down, the ebony one's ears perked up as well. 

" You hear that, Shadz? Looks like you got some hacking to do. "

" Heh, how fun. Hacking is my hobby. " 

Shadow said with a smug look on his face, cracking his knuckles before going over to hack the camera. Sonic sighed, brushing his quills down to make himself feel calm and not tense. After a while of quill straightening, he was finally prepared to go into the room where Shadow was with the camera. Sonic found out that it was a maze basically, and that Shadow could be literally anywhere and he wouldn't know where the fuck he is. The blue hedgehog sighed in annoyance, this was going to be a pain in the ass. He heard the tapping of footsteps as he gets out his shotgun, Sonic knew it was a splicer and this one wasn't Shadow for sure. The splicer came at him with a pounce as the blue hedgehog swiftly dodge the attack, shooting at the splicer with all his might. 

It was like a dance, where the splicer and Sonic were the elegant dancing that were fighting for their lives. Sonic kept light on his feet, he couldn't take anymore damage from anymore splicers with the chest wounds already being there. He fired his last shot and it all felt like slow motion as the bullet finally hit the splicer in a clear headshot, making the hedgehog smirk, pride in his eyes. He blows away the smoke from his double barrel shotgun and kept the smug look on his face as he went to explore it some more, hopefully to find Shadow as soon as possible. Going towards a sign that said ' _Upper Wharf_ ' and ' _Wharfmaster_ ' and turning left, he picked up an EVE bottle that was left on the ground, finally being able to use his plasmids again. He goes to turn left when he suddenly attacked by another stupid splicer.

After dealing with that splicer, Sonic was able to move on and up the stairs to where he needed to go. But, something stopped him, he couldn't go to Upper Wharf/Wharfmasters place without Shadow, so he decided to go back to the Lower Wharf to see if he had missed some cool things. He jumps down into the muddle ground just to be shot at by a turret. Sonic takes out his machine gun and shoots at the damn thing until it explodes, making the blue hedgehog cover his face for protection. He squats down and instantly sees an EVE bottle and an audio diary, as he waddles towards it. This was made by a man named Sullivan, _and what a weird to name a guy_ The blue hedgy thought to himself.

" _We're putting all the bathyspheres in lockdown until further notice. Ryan had us install some kinda genetic device into the things so only Ryan and his inner circle-_ " 

Sonic wandered over to a Tonic that was in the muddy and gross ground. He picks it up and wipes away the gross muddy substance so he could read what it was and what it did. It was called Medical Expert and it sounded it was more Shadow and it sounded it would be something he would've found in Medical Pavilion. He reads the label for it. 

_With Medical Expert, your First Aids Kits will go farther, healing sickness and injury at a rate you're sure to find astonishing. Don't use a First Aid Kit without your best friend, Medical Expert!_

He nods to himself, knowing this is more for Shadow since when he gets hurt, the ebony one is always patching him up. He puts it in his quills as he looks around the place and takes a deep sigh. How long has he been here now? Since the plane crashed? He couldn't tell, there wasn't any clocks nor did he own a watch. 

" _ -will be able to use 'em without dispensation* But the boys tell me the keys are pretty unreliable. Sister, cousins-anybody in the ballpark genetically will be able to come and go as they see fit. " _

The audio diary ends. Sonic was just confused about the whole thing, so, the hedgehog was going to leave until, surprise, surprise! The splicers came in and started shooting at him, as the blue one took out his gun. He cried out in pain as he was shot in the shoulder and in the chest but hid behind a crate as he shot at the splicers. He wished Shadow was here to help him right now but Shadow was doing his own thing, so, to avil, it was only him. He was able to kill them by himself but, he was wounded and needed medical attention right away. Sonic swore under his breath as he ripped off a piece of his sweater and wrapped it around his shoulder as a temporary bandage. 

The hedgehog got up and started walking back to where the sign was and was hoping that Shadow was there. He turns around to see a splicer behind him and growls, why are so many god damn fucking splicers in Neptune's Bounty!? He took out his plasmid and started shooting at the splicer with his fire, yelling in aggression and fury. Sonic was not fucking around anymore, he just wanted to find the research camera and get through to meet up with Atlas with Shadow at his side so he can just be done with this GOD DAMN, MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT!!!! Shadow was waiting for Sonic until he heard what he originally thought was a pissed off Big Daddy because of some stupid splicer trying to mess with it's Little Sister, but nope. 

The ebony one was in for a surprised when he found out that it was actually a really pissed Sonic that was the one causing all the ruckus. He goes over to Sonic and sees the poorly wrapped shoulder and instantly takes it off. It took Sonic a second to realized who was rewrapping his shoulder, turning his head to meet with a red stripe and flickering ears. The blue one suddenly felt an urge to rub his ears, but fought back the urge as he lets Shadow do his thing. The ebony hedgehog pulled away and helped the blue hedgehog up. 

" Are you alright, Faker? "

" Yeah, I am, Shadz. Now, let's go to the Upper Wharf/Masterwharf! "

Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand and started to go towards the stairs. What a day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dispensation- Definition: The first 1(cause it sounds the mostly likely to be this definition): exemption from a rule or usual requirement.


	20. Chapter 19: Too many Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! There's 4 vocab words that have definitions!

Sonic had found an audio diary nearby, as Shadow had stated that he found a secret passage underneath the floors. He turns it on to, making a small gasp while reading on who made the audio diary. 

Andrew Ryan. 

" _Something must be done about Fontaine. While I was buying buildings and fish futures, he was cornering the market on genotypes_ * _and nucleotide* _sequences. Rapture is transforming before my eyes. The Great Chain is pulling away from me. Perhapss it's time to give it a tug._ " _

Shadow wipes the blood off his face and walks to where Sonic is, to see him with a shocked face and with raised brow, he goes over to him.

" Hey Faker, are you okay. "

" I just found an audio diary of Andrew Ryan, and he sounds so... menacing. "

Shadow nods, rubbing his shoulders to calm him down. Going up the stairs, both hedgehogs, they turn to their right, going into this machinery like place. There was steam and machines still working after everyone went crazy, it made the blue hedgehog wonder on who was working on the machinery. They make a quick right turn than left to go up another pair of stairs, as Sonic looked around the place with wonder and curiousity. Shadow only smiled at the sparkles in the blue hedgehog, though he thought this wasn't really the place to get all stary-eyed. They make a quick left and go through a door, going into a short tunnel with grenades for the grenade launcher Sonic got.

He picked up the money that he spotted along with some ammunition for the machine gun. Sonic then goes through the door with Shadow, both spotting a Rosie and a splicer that started shooting at them. Shadow starts shooting at the splicer as Sonic prepares for their fight against the Rosie Big Daddy. They were in the Upper Wharf now, and with the splicer being dead, the two could now take on the Rosie type, that was until Shadow pushed Sonic into a safe area.

" I'll fight the Rosie and bring the child to you when I am done, you just go find the camera. "

" Is this because of my wounds!? I am perfectly cable of fighting with you. "

" You got a mission to do, do it, _**Hedgehog**_ " 

Sonic flinched at Shadow's harsh tone, but saw that he was just doing this to protect Sonic, which made him smile. Sonic went off to explore the place, luckily, when they went into the Upper Wharf, Sonic had noticed an audio diary and had picked it up to listen to later on. He turned it on as he went to explore around the place.

" _I saw one of the smugglers having a game of catching on the docks today. And this surprised me, because his hands were crippled during the war. He was unloading the barge the other day when he was bitten from this Sea Slug. He woke up the next morning and he found he could move his fingers for the first time in years. I asked him if he still had that Sea Slug. As luck would have it, he did... _"

This made the blue hedgehog curious, did ADAM come from a certain type of sea slug? Sonic could hear the yells of Shadow as you could hear the shots of a machine gun. There were loud grunts from the Big Daddy as it's Little Sister cheered it on to suceed. Soon, he spotted Shadow running towards him with a struggling Little Sister in his grip. He was panting and his head was bleeding, but he gives the Little Sister to Sonic with a smirk. 

" Told ya I would bring the child to you once I was done. "

Sonic took the child, getting the ADAM out of her, then putting the Little One down as he rushes over to Shadow's side. 

" Shadz! Geez, do you have no self-care?! "

" What's self care? "

Sonic just face palms as he rips a part of sweater to bandaged him. He was not doing this right now, he wants to just find the stupid research camera. Shadow hands him another audio diary, stating that he had found it near the corpse of the Rosie type Big Daddy. It was by a woman name Mariska Lutz.

" _Darling Masha- We don't know what has happened to you... Ryan's men has taken you away and said you are needed to save Rapture. Who needs a child to save a city? But I see these little girls crawling out of these vents,_ "

Shadow was hacking a turret as Sonic listens closely to the audio diary. 

" _and I only wonder if you might one day crawl out of this vent and find this note. We look for you, but if you find this, come to us at the Fighting McDonaghs in room #7. The code to our room is 7533. We miss you, our darling child._ " 

Sonic frowns at the audio diary, it was completely saddening to listen to it. He wish he could take care of the woman before she was either killed or became insane. Sonic started to head towards the Wharfmasters' room so he can find the research camera. He killed a splicer as Shadow got done with hacking the turret that tried to kill them when they entered the room. Both hedgehogs were serious, and held no other emotion other than... well... emotionless as they kill a splicer. There was a camera up on the wall that was up the stairs, Shadow hacking it as usual while Sonic picked up a nearby diary. He turns it on, seeing it was made by Andrew Ryan.

" _This Fontaine fellow is somebody to watch. Once, he was just a menace, to be convicted and hung. But he always manages to be where the evidence isn't. He's the most dangerous type of hoodlum... the kind with vision._ " 

The blue hedgehog goes up the stairs and to the right up more stairs when he notices Shadow working on another camera.

" Jesus, there are TWO cameras?! "

" Yep, just a- "

The ebony grunts.

" pain in my fuckin' ass. " 

He finishes hacking, wiping his forehead from sweat. They go up a few more stairs into the Wharfmasters' Office, where Sonic's radio goes off, signaling the two hedgehogs that Atlas was coming on. 

" _The research camera looks just like one you'd see topside. According to this magazine article I scrounged* _up, it can also ' analyze genetic information, parse biological structures ' and lots of other five dollar words._ "_

They nodded as Shadow shoots off a lock from a gate so they can go through. There was a turret down the hall and the ebony hedgehog had enough hacking for now so he shoots at it while Sonic looks around for the research camera that looks like the ones on the surface. There was a small vent, so, Sonic squats down and breaks it open with his crowbar and waddles inside as Shadow shoots another turret that was hitting him. There was a camera in the room so of course Sonic had to use Incinerate to destroy it, he was not in the mood for god damn hacking, he had to find the research camera.

He grabs some bullets to grab and finds another audio diary. He then looks out the window to see the city of Rapture and the sea life that were swimming around, making Sonic sigh. This was going to be one hell of a journey to leave Rapture, the city of the over-dosed insane and dictators. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genotypes- Definition: the genetic constitution of an individual organism. Often contrasted with phenotypes*
> 
> Phenotypes- Definition of phenotypes: the set of observable characteristics of an individual resulting from the interaction of its genotype with the environment.
> 
> Nucleotide- Definition: a compound consisting of a nucleoside linked to a phosphate group. Nucleotides form the basic structural unit of nucleic acids such as DNA.
> 
> Scrounged- Definition: seek to obtain (something, typically food or money) at the expense or through the generosity of others or by stealth.


	21. Chapter 20: Research Camera

Sonic turned the audio diary on. It was by Sullivan again.

" _Hanging now, it is? That's what we come to? Now look, I don't make the laws here, I just enforce them. But I didn't come to Rapture to string men up for running contraband. If Ryan and his crew their law, then they can have my badge._ "

There was a safe by the desk Sonic stood by. He squats down and tries to hack it, and after a while, Sonic threw his hands up in victory as he cheers! The blue hedgehog finally did it, he hacked a safe without the help of Shadow! He pants, tired from him being tense that he would be shocked, a bit before he opens the safe and grabbed the stuff that was inside it. He leaves the room just as Shadow had killed a splicer and along turret that used bombs that helped. Sonic and Shadow just stared at each other and nodded, going towards a locked gate as the ebony hedgehog used his pistol and shoot it opened. 

" You go through here, I got some turrets over there. "

Sonic nods as Shadow runs through a small opening that looks like it had two prison cells, one on the left and the other on the right. Shadow hacked one turret and goes over to where it looks like a wall had collapsed on itself, having a red sign reveal itself. Before the turret that wasn't hacked had a chance to shoot at Shadow, he had already used Electro Bolt to make it stop working for a bit as he goes ahead and hacks it. As Shadow tries to get into the room through another away, the alarms started to go off. He assumed it was Sonic but when he saw the camera on him, he muttered a ' _shit_ ' under his breath. 

The ebony one squats down and crawls through the hole in the wall. Once he stood up, it stopped, assuming that Sonic had turned the security off as he searches the room. Looking through file cabinets while he also grabbed some ammo that he found laying around the room. He gets done and finds a door that looked like the on that was blocked earlier, deciding to go into the room. He hears a splicer singing and looks into the big window to his right, then, in front of him, was the research camera that he and Sonic were looking for. It was dark and he himself was black, so, the splicer did not, luckily, see him through the window. 

Shadow picks up the research camera and turned himself towards the window. He gets into a comfortable position as he tries to get a perfect picture. Sonic walks into the room, seeing Shadow with the research camera as he sits next to him, watching him. Sonic's radio made it's usual loud buzzing noise, reminding them that both hedgehogs that they are not alone and that they are always being watched through something. Of course, it was Knuckles Wilkins that was contacting them since Shadow did find the research camera.

" _Good, you both got the camera. Now get me some snap snaps of those spider splicers! And don't come back down here 'till you got my research._ "

Shadow takes a picture of the spider splicer as he fans the picture, looking at it as he got a big fat C on his picture. The ebony one grunts and glares at the photo as Sonic makes a notice.

" So, that's why it's called a research camera. Huh, how interesting. "

Shadow gives a mumbled, yes that almost sounded like a growl but then he turns the picture around to see the weakness of spider splicers.

_Spider Splicers are vulnerable to antipersonnel rounds._

Sonic smiled as he says sweet in a excited way. Shadow takes another picture of the splicer, getting another C but also up in the corner, he gotten a penalty for already taking a picture of the subject. Angry grumbles were heard under Shadow's breath as Sonic looks over the ebony one's shoulder. Sonic asked if he could try it out, and Shadow smiled as he gives the blue hedgehog the camera. Before the blue hedgy could take a picture of the spider splicer, it jumped into the ceiling and crawled away through the hole in it. Sonic frowns as Shadow reassure the blue hedgehog that they'll will find another spider splicer for him to be able to take a picture of it. 

a picture of it. 

They leave the room, then they heard a loud explosion with someone screaming. Soon, came running out a splicer on fire as Shadow started shooting while Sonic took a picture of him. He fans the picture and saw that he had gotten a B score on it, so he flipped it around to see the description/weakness of this type of splicer. It was a splicer called a ' Leadhead ' splicer and then reads the weakness.

_Leadhead Splicers are vulnerable to antipersonnel rounds._

" Shadow! It's a Leadhead splicer, and it's weak with antipersonnel rounds! "

Shadow nods as he switches his rounds as he shoots the leadhead splicer with them, seeing the splicer die quickly. Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and got out there quickly but the blue hedgehog stopped him, saying he had a better way to get out of there. He points at the fallen Gatherer's Garden that broke a window. The ebony hedgehog nodded and jumped on to the platform, while Sonic grabbed a plasmid that looked like it was able to fall off it. It was called Security Bullseye and Sonic looked at Shadow with a smirk. The blue hedgehog reads what this plasmid does.

 _Are those pesky security cameras getting you down? Simply tag your enemies with our photoelectric*_ _insects and those cameras and turrets become your best friend. Splice Security Bullseye today!_

Sonic let's Shadow read the label as he smiles, of relief, giving him the plasmid.

" This... will save me from a lot hacking. "

" Then you have it, Shadz! "

Shadow was surprised, Sonic was willing to give him a plasmid he just found. Then again, Sonic was a kind soul, so he was grateful to meet someone like him. He injects the plasmid into him as the blue hedgehog gives him a confused look. Shadow made a hmmm fore Sonic to respond to.

" Oh! It's just, you can have more than 2 plasmids? "

Shadow gives him a ' are you serious? ' look as the blue one blushes, realizing his mistake as he coyly looks away and mutters a sorry. They both look down and jump down onto the Lower Wharf. Shadow runs over to the turret and starts hacking it as Sonic shoots a nearby splicer and security camera. The blue hedgehog spots a nearby crate with an audio diary, as he picks it up and checks it out, seeing that it was made by Tenenbaum.

" _This little sea slug has come along and glued together all the crazy ideas I've had since the war... It doesn't just heal damaged cells... it resurrects them...I can bend the helix... Black can be reborn white, tall shorts. Weak, strong... but the slugs alone are not enough... I'll need money... and one other thing..._ "

Sonic muttered under his breath. Jesus, most of these audio diaries have a very dark undertone to them, no wonder why most of the people went insane. It was because the people who came here were mostly dark, morbid people. He looks at Shadow, as he rethinks his thoughts, maybe the citizens were sane and normal but the higher ups were dark and morbid? Sonic shook his thoughts away and went over to Shadow, who was hacking a vending machine. It put a smile to his face, maybe he was seeing Shadow something a little more than a friend...

" That one other thing was little girls... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photoelectric- Definition: characterized by or involving the emission of electrons from a surface by the action of light.


	22. Chapter 21: Play fighting

Shadow got hurt a few times but he was fine, being able to hack the machine on his third try. Sonic waited for his partner, tapping his foot as the ebony hedgehog searched through the cheap prices of the ammo. Shadow looks at Sonic with a playful glare and pouts a fake pout. 

" Why do you gotta tap your foot like that? Impatient much? "

" Yes, Shadz, I can be VERY impatient. "

Sonic responded in a playful tone, which made the ebony one pounce on the blue one. They started to wrestle and see who could pin the other down the longest. Both hedgehogs laughed as the Shadow buckled his legs around Sonic's waist and pins him down. The blue hedgehog's laugh died down as he wipes his tears, looking Shadow in the eyes. The ebony hedgehog stares deeply into his eyes as Sonic does the same thing too. They both started lean into him, both not realizing what they were doing until they heard a noise. 

Shadow snapped out of it and gets out his gun, walking towards the door with signs that said ' _Fighting McDonagh's_ ' and ' _Jet Postal_ '. Sonic sighed and got up, trying to get rid of his now present blush on his face. Sonic scurried behind Shadow, who handed him an audio diary that he found on the floor. He frowns and goes up to Shadow and looks at him. 

" Shadz, did I- "

" Let's not talk about it. "

The ebony one instantly cut the blue hedgehog off, making the blue one grumbled and turn on the diary. This diary was made by McDonagh himself, which interest Sonic.

" _If things weren't bad enough, it seems that even our water's system sprung a leak. Yep, that's right. The irrigation system in Arcadia is taking on sea water. I told Mr. Ryan when we were building this place; either you build her like a bathtub, or she's gonna turn into a sewer. ' No, McDonagh,' he said, ' we're not gonna build no bathtub... we're gonna build Eden.'_ "

Right after audio diary ended, Atlas spoke. 

" _You have the research camera? Good it's time to get to work for ol' Peachy. Take the mans picture and let's get out of this place._ "

Shadow scoffed as he keeps going, about to go into the next room. 


	23. Chapter 22: Spider Splicer Research

Sonic and Shadow saw a camera in the tunnel. And while Sonic was looking at the sea life while staying out of sight, Shadow was thinking on how he should hack the camera. He then remember his plasmid, where he could use the camera temporarily make the camera's go on his side. He takes out the plasmid and used it on the camera, making him smirk as Sonic took noticed. Splicers started to come out of seemingly nowhere, making Shadow take out his machine gun as Sonic grabbed an audio diary he spotted on the bench under the camera. Escaping the tunnel as the security alarms go off, Sonic turns on the audio diary by Tenenbaum. 

" _As the respectable labs all turned me away, I have turned to Fontaine's smuggler's in Port Neptune for supplies. Fontaine's men are pigs. They spit, they stink, but they deliver and they don't ask questions. They're all terrified of Fontaine... he reminds me a bit of the Germans-so efficient. It wouldn't surprised me if he were soon running things down here._ "

Sonic was curious, but Shadow put a hand on his shoulder. The blue hedgehog was confused at the gesture but didn't questioned it since Shadow was very intimidating when mad or even just a bit frustrated. So, once the security alarms turned off, they go back into the tunnel, with Shadow shooting the camera and seeing which door they should go to. There was door on their left and there was a door on their right. Sonic had a strong urge to go right, so, without the ebony hedgehog noticing him, the blue one went to towards the right door. The door opened for him, the azure hedgehog went in, looking behind him seeing that his partner was going through the left door. 

Sonic shrugged, he could do this once by himself without Shadow's help. He enters into the Jet Postal, looking around as he gets shot in his other shoulder, looking to see two splicers in a doorway that lead to where all the letters that were being kept. He growls as he takes out his signature shotgun, and starts shooting at them. Sonic soon kills both of the splicers, wiping his shoulder with his sweater. He never noticed it, but his sweater has Shadow's smell, which he didn't smell that bad for someone who probably hasn't a bath in a long time. He ignores the smell as he rips another part of his sweater and wraps his new wound, as he realized that the pain of when the bullet hit never came. 

Sonic didn't need to think about how he was becoming numb to pain right now, he needed to get two more picture of different spider splicers. He finds an Andrew Ryan audio diary nearby on a table, which the hedgehog turns it on before going into the letter room. 

" _The death penalty in Rapture! Council's in an uproar. Riots in the streets, they say! But this is the time for leadership. Action must be taken against the smugglers. Any contact with the surface exposes Rapture to the very Parasites we fled from. A few stretched necks are a small price to pay for our ideals._ "

It sent shivers down Sonic's very spine, it meant that Ryan viewed Sonic as a parasite that needs to be eliminated by death. He shook the thought away, no needing to let his guard down in the hellhole of a place. He goes into it and finds a desk with a typewriter and cash register, and he definitely grabs the pep bars he finds. He starts eating them like a predator that hasn't eaten in weeks, cherishing the flavor of the chocolate that filled his mouth. Once he was done eating, he then checks the cash register and grabs the money in it. If you, the reader, saw Sonic from a distance, you would think that he was some animal with no manners at all. The hedgehog turns to see a camera, as the camera spots him, making him quickly hide as the camera goes back to looking around like it never noticed the hedgehog. 

He reloads his shotgun, and soon goes around the corner, and with one hit, the camera head fell to the ground. He smirks, but soon, a spider splicer started attacking as he dodge. Taking out the research camera and kept dodging the spider splicer as he takes a picture of the spider splicer. He got an A grade, but didn't care for the grade as he fans it, dodging most attacks from the splicer. He switches the camera for his machine gun and makes sure there was distance between him and the splicer as he started shooting at it. When Shadow finally took notice that Sonic wasn't with him, he assumed went to the door on their right. 

The ebony hedgehog rushes out of Fighting McDonagh and towards to, what he assumed, the Jet Postal. He gets to the Jet Postal as Sonic shoots his last bullet at the splicer, killing it. The blue one looked behind him, and smiled at the ebony one as he shows him the picture of the spider splicer he took.

" Look Shadow! I gotten a picture of the spider splicer. Now we need one more picture of a unique spider splicer and we'll be in Fontaine's Fisheries! "

Shadow was surprised that Sonic was able to defeat a splicer without getting hur- Oh, never mind. The ebony hedgehog goes over the blue hedgehog and gets out the bandages, taking off the ripped piece of sweater. 

" I swear to Rapture, hedgehog, It's like you purposely try to get hurt. "

Sonic blushes in embarrassment and looks away shyly. Once the ebony hedgehog was done, he sighs. What a pain Sonic can be sometimes.


	24. Chapter 23: Fighting McDonagh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 vocabs w/ definitions

When both Hedgehogs arrived at the automatic opening door to Fighting McDonagh's, there was a unexpected surprised, and a kind of welcomed one. There stood a spider splicer, who jumped into a hole in the ceiling, and before it could get away, Sonic took a quick picture of it. He earned a B for his picture and smiled before Shadow started shooting to his left, for there was a leadhead splicer. His radio came on, signaling him that someone was contacting him from afar. It was Atlas, of course as always.

" _Sounds like that should about do it. Head on back to Fontaine Fisheries when you're ready, would you kindly?_ "

Sonic soon joined in with Shadow on killing another splicer that was in the room. Shadow killed the one he started shooting and helped kill the one that Sonic was killing. Once done, the blue hedgehog found a Tonic, this one being Physical. The Tonic was called Scrounger and so with it, he started reading the label.

_Splicing Scrounger is like having a sixth sense. You'll spot things you'd otherwise miss and discover things you'd otherwise leave behind. With Scrounger, you'll swear you have X-Ray vision!_

He puts it in his quills and decides that he rather search around Fighting McDonagh's first before going back to the entrance of the fisheries. Shadow went over to the Circus of Values that was to his left and started working on, and we all know what he is doing when he is ' working ' on something, the vending machine. Sonic spots a vent that has been over flown with water but he could still crawl through it, and with his strong curiosity, he goes over to where the vita-chamber is. He squats down and starts waddling through the vent, going forward as his radio turns on.

" _The thought of my wife and child hiding in that filthy submarine makes me blood boil. Help me get them to safety and I'll be in your debt for life._ " 

Sonic frowns, he really felt for Atlas. His family is in danger and he only wants them safe, but on the other hand, he felt like he couldn't trust Atlas. He goes turns around and goes back to see an audio diary he hadn't noticed when he first entered. He picks it up and turns it on as McDonagh starts speaking. 

" _I met Ryan the day me and the lads were installing the bathroom plumbing up in his pod Park Avenue digs. ' Oi! ' says he, ' what's with all the brass fittings? General contractor had me down for the tin. ' Well, ' I says, ' I suppose it's the contractor then who'll be bailing out your loo* _once a fortnight_ *, is it? If it's price you're worried about, I'll be picking up the brass, so not to worry, squire. ' ' And why would you be doing that, ' says he? ' Well, Mr. Ryan, profit or not, no man bails water out of privies* _built by Bill McDonagh. ' The next day I finds out, I'm Ryan's new general contractor._ "_

Sonic turned left and waddles forward to an opening he sees. He hears creepy laughing as he continues forward, going up a bit. He gets to a grate, where he sees a splicer as he hits the crowbar to the grate, breaking it. He Incinerates the splicer as it slowly dies and goes over to the camera to see if he can hack it. After a few tries, he finally hacks and does a little victory dance, making the water splash as he jumps a bit. He searches around the place, grabbing some of the coffee he found and starts drinking it. His life in Rapture was now consisted of coffee, chips, pep bars and alcohol from time to time. He goes into a room with two doors, one of course, needed the door control to be elctrocuted for it to be able to work. What was the blue one suppose to do now? 

While Sonic was pondering in his thoughts, Shadow had follow him as he watched Sonic from afar. He was inpressed by Sonic beginner's hacking and had an evil playful idea. Since now splicer was around, he would scared Sonic into thinking there was a splicer behind him, even though Shadow is a splicer himself he doesn't consider himself bad anymore since becoming Sonic's partner. He quietly sneaks up behind him as the blue hedgehog feels an presences. As Sonic quickly turned around on his heels, the ebony one tackles him making the blue hedgehog scream girlishly. With a bright pink hue on his cheeks, the emerald eyed hedgehog involuntarily slaps Shadow on the cheek. 

Shadow laughed and made pained sounds as he held his cheek, as Sonic soon took a closer look at who it was. 

" Shadow! What in the bloody hell man! I thought you were a fuckin' leadhead or somethin'! " 

The laughter almost dies down as the ebony hedgehog wipes away tears in his eyes.

"I thought it would be funny, but it was hilarious! You screamed like a fuckin' Little Sister being cornered by a splicer! "

The ebony one laughs until he snorts. He stops as a dark red hue grows on his cheeks as Sonic snickered. It was now the blue hedgehog to start laughing loudly, wiping the tears off his face as Shadow glares before it softens. Sonic's face was... the ebony one didn't how to put it in words, maybe... cute?... when laughing. Oh wait, adorable, Sonic's face was... adorable when he was laughing. The blue hedgehog's laughs died down as he softly looks as Shadow, concern growing on his face. 

" Shadow?... You okay? "

The ebony one shook the thoughts away as he gets up, lending a hand to him.

" Yeah, sorry, I was just in deep thought. "

Sonic forgives him with a smile, then proceeds to ask him he Shadow could use Electro Bolt on the door which Shadow glady does so. The door opens and both hedgehogs go up the small flight of stairs and into Fighting McDonagh's. Sonic wanted to go where the other door lead as Shadow heard voices, getting out his machine gun to kill some splicers. The blue hedgehog turns around and goes to the door and through it when it opens. It was a office like room, and there were boxes and barrels around the place as he goes over to the desk with an audio diary on it. He picks it up, turning it on to listen to McDonagh's voice. 

" _Rapture's changing, but Ryan can't see the wolves in the wood. This Fontaine fellow... he's a crook and a proper tea leaf, but he's got the ADAM, and that makes him the guv'nor. He's sinking the profits back into bigger and better plasmids, and building them Fontaine Poorhouses... more like Fontaine recruiting centers... 'Fore we know it, bloke's*_ _gonna have an army of splicers, and we're gonna have ourselves a whole heap of miseries._ " 

In the time that the recording was playing, Sonic had found a secret room, hacked a turret and hacked a safe. He had searched around the room before crawling out to see Shadow shooting a splicer and picking Sonic up. With a gasp, Shadow left the room Sonic was in as he explained that Fighting McDonagh's was crawling with splicers. Shadow already had searched the place and turned it on, with the voice of Sullivan came on. 

" I _'m closing in on the whole ring, I'd pat myself on the back, but let's face it... these aren't exactly bloodthirsty desperadoes we're talking about. Rapture's full of poets, artist, and tennis players, not hired gorillas. But this leader of theirs, this Fontaine...he seems to know his way around a grift*_ _. He keeps his nose clean, but not so clean that the right people don't know he's not to be trifled with..._ "

The audio ended as both hedgehogs leave to the fisheries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loo- Definition: a bathroom or toilet.
> 
> Fortnight- Definition: a period of two weeks.
> 
> Privies- Definition: a person having a part or interest in any action, matter, or thing.
> 
> Bloke- Definition: a man.
> 
> Grift- Definition: a petty or small-scale swindle.


	25. Chapter 24: (Shadow's P.O.V) Fighting McDonagh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toerag- Definition: slang Brit a contemptible or despicable person [C20: originally, a beggar, tramp: from the pieces of rag they wrapped round their feet]

_Earlier, with Shadow while Sonic was in the other room with the desk._

_Shadow went upstairs of the place, seeing a door across the room open as a splicer came out. Shadow takes out his pistol and starts shooting, reloading it as he dodges the bullets that were being shot at him. The ebony one was swift, quick, and always on his toes. Being a splicer for a while really did give someone perks, but it could cause someone to go crazy. He shoots at the splicer a few more times, killing him. He feels some bullets piercing his back, as he turns around to see another god damn splicer. His face was emotionless, his eyes almost seemed lifeless as he points his pistol at the splicer._

_Time seemed to slow down as Shadow shot at the splicer. He was reminded when he lost Maria, and how he shot himself because of Dr. Lamb's control plasmid. The ebony one thought as he kept shooting in slow motion. Should he even be here? He failed to protect Maria, and now she is gone because of his patheticness. Only if he was a bit stronger, maybe Maria would be here... Then he starts thinking about Sonic. Sonic... he reminds him a bit about Maria, but still contrasts to her a lot. He's nice and cute... could he possibly be... no, he couldn't, he could lose Sonic too. Shadow cannot get close to anyone anymore, he shouldn't be close Sonic. He hmphs as he finally kills the splicer behind him._

_He goes through the door and immediately takes notice of a safe across the room. With a wide smirk, he goes over and starts hacking the safe, looking behind him every once and a while to make sure no one attacks him from behind him. He picks up the surrounding things around him once done with the hacking of the safe. He leaves the area to come face to face with the spider splicer that Sonic took a picture of. He takes out his machine gun, shooting at the damn bastard what seemed like forever. Blood covered the hedgehog's hands when the spider splicer had gotten too close for his comfort. He huffs, before an evil smile graced his facial features._

_Shadow came up to a door with a door code on it, as he scratched his head. He shrugged as he just hacks it to get inside the room, since he had no clue what the code could be to get inside. He gets inside the dimly lit room and sees the TV is the only thing lighting it up the room. Shadow sees a body on the mattress, beside it was an audio diary as he picked it up, blowing the dust off it to read who it was by. It was by a woman named Mariska Lutz._

_" We saw our Masha today. We barely recognized her. That's her, Sam said. You're crazy, I told him. That thing? That, that is our Marsha? But he was right. She was drawing blood out of a corpse by Fontaine Fisheries, and when she was done, she walked off hand in hand with one of those golems. Masha! "_

_Soon, the TV turned off as there was a glow from a Tonic in the walls of the apartment. The ebony one walks towards it and grabs it out of the wall. It was an engineering Tonic called Shorten Alarms, a not so creative name for it. He turns it to the back to read the label of the Tonic._

_What sound is more ominous than a yammering security alarm? With Shorten Alarms spliced, your personal EM signature becomes altered to interact uniquely with alarm sensors, shortening the period until you'll be free and clear._

_This was definitely a useful Tonic for Shadow as he adds it to his inventory of engineering Tonics. He leaves as he sees another door to his right, where he needed to electrocute the door control to open it, which he did. He goes into the room to see a bed, red lighting, and a corpse hand-cuffed to the bed. Oh, how his face shriveled up in disgust, he knew very well this room was for. He spots a splicer and kills it, searching around the room as fast he could before leaving. Oh, how he felt EXTREMELY dirty after going into THAT room, now he wished he didn't go in at all. He had picked up another audio diary, this one being covered in blood, luckily. Later, he would need to wash his hands._

_Two splicers came into the room and started shooting at Shadow before he could listen to what the audio diary had to offer. He had quickly grabbed another Tonic he spotted out of the corner of his eye. He kills both splicers as he sees what kind of Tonic it was, which was called a Static Discharge 2. He then reads the label of this Combat Tonic._

_Is your old Static Discharge not slowing them down enough? Upgrade to the new Static Discharge 2 today! ( A Ryan Industries gene tonic)_

_He thought this would be more fitting for Sonic so he tucks it into his quills for now to give it to Sonic later. He finally turns on the audio diary and listen to McDonagh's voice._

_" Mr. Ryan... I believe in Rapture. But that doesn't mean we always win. Fontaine Futuristic is the biggest thing going in Rapture. So let me be plain: when we arrest that toerag* Fontaine for his thieving and smuggling, we must make it clear that we won't touch his business interest. We sit on the council because these poor sods _ _trust us... not because God gave us a chair. "_

_He leaves the room, killing a splicer that was in his way and downstairs in the bar part of Fighting McDonagh's. He sees Sonic and an audio diary so he jumps down and grabs it and quickly picks Sonic up, carrying him as they left the place. He let's Sonic listen to it as he closes his eyes. Today was a long day._


	26. Chapter 25: Tiredness

While the Hedgehogs left, they felt the stomps of a Big Daddy, probably from a Rosie. Sonic looked behind him to notice the Rosie going into Fighting McDonagh's. Nudging Shadow softly, he gets his attention as he whispers, not trying to attract any more splicers to them.

" Shadz, wait, we should go follow that Rosie. He might get a Little Sister that we can save. "

With a heavy sigh, the ebony followed the Big Daddy, going back into Fighting McDonagh's. Sonic gets out of Shadow's grip as he follows along with Shadow, not trying to get too close to it. It headed towards a vent in the bar part, looking around for danger before starting to pound it's big, metallic fist against the metal of the vent. It waited for a bit before the dirtied and bloodied feet of a little girl made their way out of the vent. Taking their weapons out, they started shooting as the Rosie unleashed its mighty roar. After a while, they finally killed it as Shadow searched the corpse while Sonic took the struggling girl and rid her ADAM. The little girl thanks him and goes back into the vent as he smiles at Shadow. He sighs.

" You know, we don't have to save every Little Sister. "

" Well, Shadow, I want those little girls normal, not monsters. "

The ebony growled. 

" Well, normal here in Rapture is when a little girl has the slug with ADAM in it. "

The blue hedgehog looked at the splicer with disbelief. 

" What the hell has gotten into you? A couple of minutes ago, you were just playing around with me, and now you are being cold again. "

Sonic rubs his templates. 

" Look, if I ruined the mood because I wanted to do something that was considered morally right, I'm sorry. Let's just head back, we have some photos to give. "

Sonic starts walking off, as Shadow followed behind. It was eerily quiet between the both of them. The blue hedgehog felt uncomfortable as he went over to the Circus of Values to buy some more ammunition for his machine gun " Shadow ", shotgun, and both Shadow's and his pistols. He spent most his money as he decides he'll also buy some first aid kits just in case something happens to either one of them. They leave and started to go back to where they came from, but there was a splicer. Shadow killed it before Sonic could even load his gun, which shocked Sonic. How did he do that so fast? It was like his gun already had bullets in it be he knew that he needed to reload it. 

The ebony just silently grabs Sonic's wrist as they make their way back again. Here we go again with the whole treating me like a baby thing, Sonic thought to himself as he rolls his eyes and huffs a bit. Once they get close to the door to enter into the Upper Warf of Neptune's Bounty, Atlas tunes on to speak to Sonic. Shadow, of course, glares at this, as he never trusted Atlas when he was first came out to the public to being against Andrew Ryan. 

" _Me wife, Moira- she's a right pain in the neck. But she's a beauty and means the world to me. I can't help to feel God's punishing me for bringing her and Patrick to this place. I thought this would be a better life for us. Can you imagine a bigger fool than that?_ "

He ended as Shadow was shooting at a doctor-looking splicer across the place. Sonic sighs, sitting against the wall, he didn't know what was morally right or wrong anymore. On one hand, you have Atlas, whose begging him to help with his family. Then the other where Shadow wants nothing to do with him and feels like Shadow will leave him if he does. He follows Shadow once he finishes the splicer, his eyes had heavy bags underneath them and his torn up sweater cover in dried blood. He had cuts and bruises, and in all honestly, looked more of a splicer than his ebony partner. Shadow took noticed of this and picked him up, surprising the azure hedgehog as he finds a semi-secluded place. Setting Sonic down, he sighs.

" If you ever get tired, just tell me so we can find a semi-safe place to sleep. Don't worry about me, I don't need sleep to survive. "

Sonic nodded and yawns, falling asleep on the kind of wet ground. Shadow stands there, killing any splicer that came near with his wrench and making sure Sonic was safe. He sighs when he starts thinking about Rouge, his friend down here for the longest time. Speaking of the devil, someone flew down in front of him, of course making the ebony back up defensively. He sighs when it was just Rouge. 

" Well, heya handsome, still haven't kill the surfacer yet? "

She slightly growls at the end of her question, glaring at the ebony hedgehog and splicer in front of her. He only huffs and looks back at Sonic, as much as they argue and complain he cared about him. Rouge sighs, she knew that he had grown to really care about this hedgehog. 

" Look, I don't need an answer, I already know the answer. "

She waves him off, making him glare and huff at her. 

" But you know this will be the end of our friendship. Eventually you'll have to kill me. "

Rouge looks away, taking off her cat mask to silently cry. Shadow softens up at the sight of his friend crying and hugs her softly.

" You know, you could always help us- "

" Shadow, hun, ye know I'm nothing like you! Ye still have a chance to be like him! To not be so dependent on ADAM! "

The spider splicer bat growls, putting her mask on and pushing the ebony hedgehog that was hugging her.

" Ye were created, you are different! Different from all the other splicers in this God damn place! So kill me now or kill me later! Because I can't be saved. "

She jumps up, disappearing into the darkness above. Shadow sighs, she was right, he was different and maybe was able to change from being a splicer to being like Sonic. Speaking of the azure hedgehog, his ears twitch turning towards the hedgehog. He turns around to faced the hedgehog, who was stretching. Emerald eyes meet ruby eyes whose owner lend the hand to the surfacer, making Sonic smirk. Shadow's eyes look down and sees his chain tattoo, finding it strange on why he had such a tattoo on him. He didn't think it about any further, since Sonic probably got it because he wanted to. 

" Alright, lets go, Shadz, we got some photos to show! "

He was a lot more energized, and cute- wait, what was the ebony hedgehog thinking!? Never mind his thoughts, they had a mission to do. 


	27. Chapter 26: Fontaine Fisheries

Shadow picks up Sonic, who made a small yelp, and makes their way back to they were before in the Upper Warf. Upon arriving, there was a Big Daddy who was a Rosie type since they're much more common than Bouncer types in Neptune's Bounty. Unluckily, there was no Little Sister, in which Shadow just wanted to go and complete the mission, but he knew Sonic would want to stay and wait. Sonic growls in pain and clutches his arm as Shadow takes out his pistol and shoots the leatherhead a few time. He goes over to search the corpse as the azure hedgehog gets some bandages out of the first aid. The younger hedgehog bandages his bullet wound using his other hand and his mouth. Tying it tightly, the ebony throws him a pep bar from the corpse.

He catches it and starts eating it, as they go back to following the Rosie. Shadow grabbing Sonic's machine gun and Sonic reaching back to grab his shotgun as he continued to eat loudly. Shadow sighs in disgust as he rolls his eyes, at least he could try to eat a little bit quieter. The Little Sister comes down from the vent and next to the Rosie, as they both get into different positions. They start attacking, dodging the Rosie's bullets as the Little Sister cheers on the Big Daddy. They finally defeated the Rosie, both were sweating and panting from their dodging and stress. Shadow searches the corpse as Sonic goes to save the struggling Little Sister, who was telling him no. In a flash, she was normal and thanking him as she goes back into the vent as the blue hedgehog rubs his nose and looks at the ebony. 

" Let's get going now, before more splicers come, Sonic. "

Sonic nods, before realizing he said his name. He smiles and blushes softly and takes it in just a little as he follows Shadow. They go through some doors before going down some stairs as leaks started to become more apparent. There was rubble here and there as they go into a room with a Gene-Bank across them. Then Sonic heard it, his ears twitched, someone was humming Inkspots If I Didn't Care, as Shadow looked at the azure. They both knew who it was, but she hasn't come down yet as Shadow spots a Tonic on the edge of the ledge of the upper floor. The ebony picks it up, it was a combat Tonic called Wrench Lurker as he reads the description.

' _When fighting those who are stronger or faster than yourself, you'll need every advantage possible in a scrum. Wrench Lurker allows you to make the most of your opportunities when your antagonist is caught off-guard._ '

He puts it into his quills and turns back to Sonic, who was doing something with the Gene-Bank. The ebony smiles softly but still kept his guard up, knowing Rouge was still around and could kill them at any moment. Sonic leaves the Gene-Bank and goes around to the Gatherer's Garden to purchase something with his ADAM. Shadow stands near him, pistol in hand and guard up as he observes the place knowing Sonic had his guard down. He purchase a new plasmid called Sonic Boom, he smirked as he was being a bit narcissistic, with a description of:

' _When just yelling GET BACK isn't working, it's nice to have some repelling force to back up your request. Sonic Boom -- when push comes to shove._ '

This could be very useful, especially if he wants to help Shadow out. He also goes and purchases a combat Tonic called Armored Shell. 

' _Useful in any hazardous situation, Armored Shell offers fantastic protection against life's bumps and bruises. Don't be a softie -- use Armored Shell now!_ ' 

This would definitely would be able to help them out too, luckily. Going on ahead, he went and bought ANOTHER plasmid, as Shadow started to tap his foot impatiently because he was taking quite a bit. Sonic reads the label once more. 

' _Don't get caught without this powerful self-defense tool at the ready. Give your foes the cold shoulder with Winter-Blast!_ '

Finally, Sonic pulls away and gives Shadow a sheepish smile, Shadow just sigh and face palms. They turned around as Rouge goes to hit them, making Sonic shoots her with Winter Blast, freezing her. Shadow sighs, looking away as he takes the azure hedgehog shotgun and starts shooting at the frozen spider splicer. The ice breaks as the ebony keeps shooting at the bat, as the azure gets out his camera and starts taking pictures. After a few a pictures of Rouge, Sonic gets out his machine gun and helps Shadow. The ebony splicer makes the last shot and kills Rouge, who gives out a cry and falls to the floor. 

Shadow goes over and kneels, as the bat gives him a small smile and voiceless thank you before actually dying. For the first time in a long time, Shadow felt a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. Sonic comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder and rubs him as the ebony cries silently. A few moments later, the stripped hedgehog splicer gets up wiping away his tears. Sonic gives him a smile sad as Shadow sighs and gives him a signal to get going back to Knuckles Wilkins. As they start going down the stairs, Sonic's radio turns on as the voice of Knuckles Wilkins comes on. 

" _They sure go down easy once you research them up right... Come on in and show us those snappy snappies._ " 

Both look at each other, knowing they both had the same question in mind: who calls pictures ' Snappy Snappies? ' They both shook it off and started going down as Shadow decided to go and buy some stuff from the Circus of Values. The ebony made it quick as Sonic waited before going over the boxed fortress. They went into Fontaine Fisheries to the door where Knuckles Wilkins hid behind of. Sonic hit the door with his wrench against the door, getting the attention of the man behind it as they both wait. The echidna opens the slit of the glass, as he starts speaking, hiding his face behind a mask. 

" The wharf rat didn't get himself et. You got something for me and my crew, or are you just looking to get criticized? You set here a spell, I needs to set some coffee, maybe puts on silverware and the like. " 

He closes the slit as the both just stood there, looking at each other before shrugging it off. The radio turns on, and the azure hedgehog knew it was going to be Atlas. Shadow growls and huffs, taking out a pack of cigarettes and starts smoking using incinerate.

" _Before you head into the Fisheries, a word to the wise. Ol' Knucky seems about as straight as a dog's hind leg. You both keep your eyes open._ "

They both walk into the icy cold room. Guns out, and guard up.


	28. Chapter 27: Betrayal of Knuckles Wilkins

" _Nobody walks into my swampy carrying heat. Put your weapons in the pneumo then I'll let you in._ "

Shadow instantly knew that was something was up and was really suspicious with this request. He knew that Sonic was also was suspicious but went along with the request as he puts them in. Shadow also went along with it and puts it in the pneumo bin. Sonic sees a Tonic in the ice, and looks at Shadow who already was using Incinerate to melt it. The azure hedgehog thanks the ebony as he picks the Engineering Tonic called Focused Hacker. He instantly knew that this was made for Shadow, as he takes a peak at the label.

' _Another favorite in the HackSmart line of Gene Tonics, Focused Hacker defuses overload traps in secure systems. Fewer fried circuits guaranteed or your money back!_ '

Well, good thing he wasn't buying it as he was just finding it. He gives it to Shadow as he picks up the EVE next to it while the ebony picks up another EVE and first aid. Atlas comes on once more. 

" _If that's his price, you both are gonna have to pay it. But he can't very well take your plasmids away, now can he?_ "

Shadow had already checked the crates behind Sonic so it was time to go through the grate that opened for them. Now they were only left with Sonic's wrench as Sonic picks up another first aid whole Shadow uses incinerate to melt the ice. Picking up an EVE again as they go ahead before turning left and seeing a Circus of Values as the lights flicker before turning off. Shadow decided to hack the vending machine while Sonic looks around the place. He shivers at how cold it was as Shadow grabs his hand softly and goes into the abyss. The azure hedgehog couldn't see anything, it was so cold to the point where everything was a blur. He stick close to Shadow, who was awfully warm for some strange reason but he didn't mind at all. While Shadow was leading the way, Sonic's radio turns off.

" _Now, I bet when your boss weggled* out of hell he done told the Devil he'd be right back and the Devil said, sure thing Mr. Fontaine._ "

Sonic was so confused until the lights shone from a camera on the two hedgehogs. Shadow now knew that this guy wasn't their friend, then again, almost no one in Rapture should be trusted. 

" _I'll hold you a spot. Ryan promised Fontaine was dust and now here you are, doing his dirty... I guess that makes Ryan a bum, and you a-_ " 

" What? " 

Sonic mutters to himself, he was confused as he wasn't doing anything for Ryan. Shadow absolutely knew this, since as a basic citizen of Rapture, knew that Ryan viewed outsiders as parasites. A spider splicer started attacking them, as Shadow starts to use incinerate around while Sonic takes out his wrench. As Shadow hacks the camera, and turns around to see if Sonic was okay, the blue hedgehog gives a thumbs up. 

" Atlas! He was Ours! Ours! " 

The alarms started to go off, signaling the security system as Knuckles Wilkins and his gang of splicers attacks. Sonic attacks a splicer with his wrench while Shadow attacks another splicer with his incinerate plasmid. Shadow kills off two and Sonic finishes his kill as Atlas comes on through the radio.

" _The submarine bay was only used by smugglers and thieves. More than likely, the entrance will be hidden- better to keep the coppers off the scent._ "

Sonic and Shadow killed off splicer after splicer as Shadow destroys a turret that was shooting at them. The ebony melts the ice to the freezer storages as azure hedgehog kills another splicer, huffing as his arms were getting tired from swinging the wrench. 

" Sonic! I found the hidden entrance! " 

" Nice! "

Sonic smiles and runs over to the ebony splicer, who was now crawling through the hole in the wall. Once Shadow crawls through, he growls and then start melting the ice to find something else. 

" Sonic, this ain't the place. "

" I know, it's alright Shadow, we'll find the entrance. Now, let's get out of here, it's freezing in here. " 

Sonic gets down and crawls through the hole, and gets out as Shadow follows behind. They leave the place as and go to another storage freezer across the one they were in. Shadow melts the ice as he grabs a few EVEs, giving some to Sonic who was pretty grateful. The ebony hedgehog looks around the place, searching for the secret entrance. Meanwhile, the azure hedgehog grabbed some EVE and first aid he found. They continued searching and searching until Sonic finally had found the secret entrance. Calling Shadow over, he rounds the corner where the turret was and goes down the stairs and sees the azure with their guns in hand. Sonic throws over his pistol and the machine gun as the azure himself putting the shotgun and pistol away. 

They go downstairs to where the hedgehogs spot a vending machine called Power to the People. Shadow upgrades his machine gun fully and his pistol once, as Sonic upgrades the shotgun fully and grenade launcher once. Shadow looks at him with a look.

" I forgot you had that. "

" Honestly, me too. I forgot I owned this bad baby. "

Sonic pats the bad boy of a gernade launcher, as they both chuckled. As much as this place was absolute hell, both could find something to laugh about and have a good time. There was a few more storage freezers as Shadow incinerate some ice that was blocking the door the freezer. As the door opened, a splicer was in there as the both take out their best guns. Sonic used his Sonic Boom than his shotgun as Shadow used the machine gun. They killed off the mobian splicer, than there was a leatherhead hiding around the corner as both hedgehogs start shooting. Once the leatherhead was killed, Sonic searched the corpse as Shadow finds a safe. Cracking his fingers with a smirk, and starts hacking away. Sonic goes over and licks his lips, grabbing one of the Pep bars that were on the self next to the ebony. He eats it, grabbing the audio diary by Knuckles Wilkins next to the Pep bars and plays it while Shadow searches the safe.

" _Fontaine's putting the screws on us, and double. He's squeezing us out of 80 points of our cut withe the threat of turning us in to Ryan if we don't play ball. Son of a Bitch. Sammy G. comes and tells me he's thinking of going to the-_ "

Shadow gives him some of the bullets he got from the safe. Sonic gives him a thankful smile and gives him the other Pep bar he found. 

" _constable, and the next day, Sammy G. was found in a sack in the salt pond. We got no choice here. We stay in Fontaine's crew, we're gonna catch the gallows. We take the powder, and we end up like Sammy G. There's gotta be another way..._ " 

They leave to go across to the other storage freezer and go inside. Once Sonic goes inside, he clutches his head before he sees two ghost. Ghost 1 starts speaking. 

" _You can't quit... Fontaine will find you..._ "

" _Hey, fuck Fontaine!_ "

" _You don't fuck Fontaine. Fontaine fucks you._ "

The ghosts disappear as his head isn't pounding with pain. He feels two hands on his shoulder, looking up he sees Shadow with a concern look on his face. 

" Hey, Sonic, you okay? "

Sonic takes a bit, taking everything in and processing it before he really could give him an answer. 

" Yeah, I just think I'm able to see what happened before in some places. "

He stands up straight and smiles at the ebony with ruby eyes. 

" It's nothing to be concern with at all. " 

Shadow sighs, before giving him a smile. Their relationship was sure changing. 


	29. Chapter 28: Ryan's " accident "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I'm only 2:21:36 hours in the gameplay (I use it as a reference) and It's 7:40:08

In search of this hidden entrance, our heroes are searching the second storage freezer they found downstairs. With guards up, and Sonic still a bit queasy from his ghost sighing, they find important tools but yet no hidden entrance. Until they found the entrance, as once again Shadow uses his incinerate to melt the ice blocking it. Both hedgehogs go through entrance and walk through the narrow hallway as the radio turns on.

" _You both got it! Should be sailing from here. I'll meet you up ahead!_ "

As they gone through the leakage, Shadow takes a peak to find Sonic smiling. He knew that he might think he'll be able to escape this place but the ebony had a gut feeling. A bad gut feeling. They search some crates but the more they gone forward, Sonic could see flashing pictures of his family. He clutches his head as Shadow notices, picking up the azure hedgehog and keep going forward. Atlas comes on once more has Sonic groans from the pain he's getting from his head. 

" _I'm right outside the submarine bay, but I can't get in. I'll need the both of you for that. My family can't be more than a hundred yards away._ "

Shadow continues to carry Sonic on his back, letting him rest for a bit as he searches the smuggler crates before continuing on forward. He never trusted Atlas, and doesn't trust him now but he doesn't dare say that in front of Sonic, at least, for now. He remembers vividly that since the last time they argued on the topic it got the azure hedgehog killed. His shoes and pants were soggy from the water that covered the ground, but he did not care, for he was used to this by now. He goes up the ramp, sets Sonic down once he was rested, and go to stun the turret with electro bolt and than hack it. The blue hedgehog gets up and starts searching the crates, smiling as he grabbed the alcohol sitting on top for later. There was an Audio Diary and some EVE, a he picks up the EVE before turning on the Audio Diary. It was called Meeting with Fontaine by Knuckles Wilkins... so that guy, huh.   
  
" _We all come down here, figured we'd all be part of Ryan's Great Chain. Turns out Ryan's chain is made of gold, and ours are the sort with the big iron ball around your ankle. He's up in Fort Frolic banging fashion models... we're down in this dump yanking guts out of fish. Fontaine's promising something better. He's like one-a us, you know, like he's worked a day in his life. He says meet him at his fish packing joint at 11. I'll go, bring a couple of guys. Hey, it's not like things could get a lot worse._ "  
  
Shadow and Sonic walked down the path, as the blue hedgehog nonchalantly starts to searched the corpse in the cold cave. He practically could see his breath in front of him as he could see Shadow searched the crates. Sonic gets up from the crouching position as he looks at the ebony splicer.   
  
" Shadow, do you ever... flash back to memories... photos of your family you remember seeing? "   
  
The ebony hums softly, taking the question and analyzing it in his head. He really thought about it, did he really think he about his family... he did. But photographs of his family? He never heard of that before, so he shakes his head in a no matter. The blue hedgehog sighs and leans against the wall as the ebony looks at him, he could see that he was getting out a lighter and cigarette. Ruby eyes meet emerald ones.   
  
" You smoke? Never saw you as a person to smoke. "   
  
Sonic smiles softly, a soft pink hue appears on his cheeks as he sighs.   
  
" There's a lot of things I do that people don't expect me to do. Sometimes, I need to take a break from things, you know, right? "

Shadow nods, he understood as he sits on one of the crates as he holds out a hand. Sonic stares at it before getting an idea as he takes out one of the alcoholic beverages he grabbed he took and threw it at the ebony. The splicer caught it, opening it and starts to chug it. This was nice, Sonic never really had a chance in this place to just relax and take a small break, and although they maybe wasting Atlas' time, he really needed this. He pulls the cigarette, blowing out some smoke he inhaled, it was really soothing as he heard the glass of the bottle being shattered. Looking up, he assumed that Shadow was one of those guys to threw the bottle to break it once he was done using it.   
  
" Alright Sonic, we probably should get back to doing our work. " 

He was right, as presses the bud of the cigarette against the cold, rocky wall and pulls away. He felt energized for once, and ready to tackle this mission Atlas gave him. There move up a bit until looking upon a small submarine below, as Sonic's radio turns on.   
  
" _Hit the switch up there in the control booth, and let me in. I think it's time to shake hands and get acquainted._ "  
  
Sonic smiles as he moves towards the booth as Shadow scoffs, he was going to murder that awful man. They had to crouch and duck walk into the next room, seeing crates as Shadow gets the crates and Sonic picks up the alcohol. But Andrew's radio came on, and both hedgehog's put their guards up.   
  
" _You've both had your fun, but enough is enough... if you press that button, you'll learn what it truly means to be my enemy._ "  
  
They get into the small room through the rubble and pipes as Sonic huffs while Shadow rolls his eyes. Unconsciously, Shadow goes ahead and grabs Sonic's hand in protective manner. They get to a gated door, as Sonic pulls out his tommy gun making Shadow let go whether he liked it or not. A smirk appeared on the blue hedgehog's face as he shoots the lock. God, Sonic was having too much fun with guns. They enter a dark room, which Shadow used his incinerate plasmid to lit up the room as the blue hedgehog as he smiles, seeing the button as he leaves the splicer's side. There it was, as the ebony walks up to him, emerald eyes watched as his somewhat torn gloved hand presses the button. Then, the emerald eyes look out of the glass in front of him, watching the event unravel before him. He too, unconsciously holds Shadow's hand as he watches. The submarine was dropped, alarms were blaring as out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the room beyond this one was flashing red.   
  
There was nothing that happened for a bit before Atlas came in, he was a short man, somewhat bald as he a long nose. He wore a green sweater and his eyes, from what Sonic could catch, were baby blue. He stops, before looking up at the window where both hedgehog's stood.   
  
" You blow a fuse up there? Can't see a damn thing in that booth. Give me a tick, and I'll get the both of you out of there. Moira! Can you hear me in there, darling? "   
  
Sonic watches as the small man tries to look through the submarine. He walks over to a small podium that when he presses the button, which turns on a small light. This... This causes Andrew's radio come on.   
  
" _So dark in here... If only your friend could look up and see you... maybe you could warn him... if only you could do something... anything... except just stand there... and watch him die..._ "  
  
It fogs up, as a giant pipes covers the window, which made Sonic jump back bit in fear. A splicer was spotted crawling away from the pipe and soon disappeared into the fog. Another splicer crawls away, and that was not a good sign because Atlas didn't know what was happening. The blue hedgehogs growls, as Shadow squeezes his hand, trying to soothe him though he was pissed himself. They were trapped in here, like if they were in a god damn prison. 


	30. Chapter 29: Atlas' Loss

More and more splicers started to climb down from what seemingly out of nowhere.   
  
"  _Splicers!_ "   
  
Sonic could somewhat hear what Atlas was saying because of his radio as Shadow takes the blue hedgehog's tommy gun making Sonic taking out his shotgun.   
  
"  _They're everywhere! I can't hold 'em, got to fall back! Get me family out and we'll regroup as soon as we can!_ "   
  
The door opens, as both hedgehogs make their way out with their guards up and guns, along with their plasmids. There was a Vita chamber to the left and to the right was a hallway in a absolute mess. Both hedgehog's make their way down until a mobian splicer makes her appearance, slashing at Shadow, who starts shooting. Sonic makes his way ahead and down the small steps as he shoots the incoming splicers. Shadow kills the mobian splicer and makes his way over to the blue hedgehog to help him out. Determination filled their faces, as ruby eyes took a quick glance at the face. It was that of a face whose definitely been down here for a bit, down here in Rapture. While shooting at the second splicer, he could remember when Sonic's face was soft, and innocent. It was that of someone who wasn't use to hell, but now that he had been down here long enough, he had a war torn face. The ebony didn't mind, because down in his heart, the blue hedgehog was still the same. Finally, they killed the splicers, and the two started to make their way down.   
  
"  _Get out if you can! Get out and we'll regroup!_ "   
  
Yelled Atlas through the radio, as the two kept close to each other. Shooting at a splicer, they make their way down, with both their guns combined they could basically one-shot any splicers. Sonic hissed as soon as he got scrapped with a bullet, in which Shadow grabs him and shoots the splicer. After killing it, the ebony hastily grabbed his first aid and got the bandages out and bandage the wound.   
  
" I'll clean it out thoroughly once we get somewhere that is somewhat safe. "   
  
Sonic nods as they make their way out. There was gated little place of the cave, in which Sonic shoots the lock off when spotting some valuable things inside, making the ebony stop and turn around. The blue hedgehog goes inside, the splicer following close behind. Shadow grabbed the important things as Sonic sees an Audio Diary and turns it on. It was called *Kraut Scientist by Frank Fontaine.  
  
" _Spent the morning *jawing with that Kraut scientist. She's damaged goods, all right. Just liked those chumps they scrapped out of them prison camps. But she's no-_ "   
  
The ground shook rapidly, as Sonic held onto Shadow as a source of stability, who put all his weight on the wall.   
  
" _The sub! Noooo!_ "  
  
The two left the small room, turning right and went straight into the room, now filled with fire as scraps of what used to be the sub had scattered around the place. There laid the bodies of Atlas' family, now lifeless bodies on the floor. Andrew Ryan came on.   
  
" _You ooze in like an assassin and then you try to sneak out like a thief. You're no CIA spook. Who are you? Why have you come here? There's two ways to deal with a mystery... uncover it, or eliminate it._ "  
  
The two look around the mess that, before Sonic jumped at the Audio Diary starts back up, making Shadow give an awkward chuckle.   
  
" … _crackpot… she's gonna make me the kinda scratch that'll have Ryan_ _look like he's runnin' a paper route. She just needs some supplies to get the ball rolling… and a friend to watch her back. _"   
  
Sighing, Sonic starts to make his way out, as Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog.   
  
" ...I know it's cruel Sonic, but this is Rapture, that was Andrew Ryan... the cruel man who started all of this mess. "

Sonic looks at him, his emerald eyes almost glowing with the flames around them, as Shadow's cheeks tinted with a green glow as he catches up to the hedgehog. This one was different, he never met someone with so much kindness... yet so much rage, it scared yet excited the splicer. They get somewhere that somewhat looked like a docks, as Sonic grabbed the Audio Diary while his radio turns on.    
  
"  _Get out... Get out and get to Arcadia... Jesus Christ..._ "    
  
Shadow makes a soft scoff, as Sonic looks at him.    
  
" You okay? "   
  
" I'm fine, Sonic... "    
  
Shadow shook his head, as he smiles slightly at the blue hedgehog who smiles back. Sonic turns on the Audio Diary called Offered a Deal by Knuckles Wilkins. Geez, this guy really liked to make Audio Diaries, he wished he didn't try to kill him and Shadow.    
  
"  _The Irish *porkpie offered me a deal. I flip 'em Fontaine, and I walked out of here. That simple. How do I know that fat fuck isn't Fontaine's guy? How do I know they're not all Fontaine's guy? Fontaine's got ADAM and everyone wants it. Ryan got a whole lot of talk and a nice suit. Even down here, any idiot can see which way the wind is blowing._ "   
  
Sonic hummed as he and Shadow make their way out to the air pressure room. This was a room to allow a person to change the settings of the air so they could go into the next section of the city without a problem. It took a bit but the hedgehogs didn't mind as they chattered and relaxed, as Shadow thoroughly cleaned the scrapped bullet wound the blue hedgehog encountered earlier.    
  
" There you go, all clean. "   
  
" Thanks Shadow... you really didn't have too, I could've cleaned it myself. "    
  
Shadow made a small tch, and held a playful smile.    
  
" Oh? So you don't appreciate my help? "   
  
Sonic chuckles and rolled his eyes, punching the ebony lightly in the arm in such a playful manner.    
  
" Shut up, I appreciate a lot from you... I don't think I would be alive without your help... "

Shadow stood there in shock, did Sonic... really think that lowly of himself? Of that highly of him? Shadow shakes his head and puts a hand on the blue one's shoulder.   
  
" No Sonic... I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you. "   
  
Emerald eyes met Ruby ones, as the ebony splicer continued to speak.   
  
" I made a promise, to someone I considered my best friend, my sister. I... I almost broke this promise after I began to lose myself to ADAM... but then... you came along- "  
  
Sonic's eyes sparked with bewilderment.   
  
" And you had found my old Audio Diary, and you kept it. I since then realized... you wanted to help me, to make me somewhat normal again... and I bet to get me back to the surface. "  
  
Sonic's hand grabs Shadow's in a instant, it was the one that was on his shoulder. Determination lit up in his emerald eyes.   
  
" But I will get you out of here! I can promise you that, Shadow Robotnik-Doom! "   
  
Ruby eyes stared at the blue one in front of him, before sighing and smiling. But deep down inside, he knew... he knew that there was no way he could start a second chance on the surface again. He had to find Maria... he had to stay down here because of the ADAM that coursed his DNA, he had to stay down here and save the Little Sisters and give them a second chance. The door starts the open as Sonic let's go of his hand, and Shadow pulls his arm away. Who knew how long they've been in there, but with a conversation like that, it definitely made time go by faster. They entered the leaking hallway, Sonic being absolutely drenched in water as Shadow picks up things like first aid kit and another first aid kit. The radio turned on and an all too familiar voice starts speaking.   
  
" _Moira... Patrick... Ain't that just like Ryan, waits until we are almost out, and then pulls the string. We'll find the bastard, we'll find him and we'll tear his heart out._ "   
  
Sonic takes a look at Shadow, who looks back. If there was something all three of them agreed upon, it was to take Ryan and bury him into the ground... but all for different reasons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kraut-a German.
> 
> *Jawing or to Jaw-talk at length; chatter.
> 
> *Porkpie-A hat (that's all I've been getting from as a definition.)


	31. Chapter 30: Arcadia Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blighter- a person who is regarded with contempt, irritation, or pity.
> 
> Sod- An idiot, a fool. Someone you dislike.

Sonic and Shadow made their way up some steps. They had finally reach their destination. The ebony looked at the blue hedgehog, who smirked and took out his handy-dandy wrench and broke the lock that was on the doors. The two hedgehogs push on the doors as it opens slowly, revealing what seems to be a tombstone. It was covered in luscious greenery, as the light from the city shines down through the thick windows. Shadow had seen this place before, it was the Arcadia Garden which brought oxygen throughout the city. But turning to his partner, he could see the childish wonder in his emerald eyes. It seemed that the blue hedgehog admired nature. The radio turns on, snapping Sonic back into reality as the two groan and roll their eyes. It was Andrew Ryan of course, coming back to belittle them.

" _I came to this place to build the impossible. You came to rob what you could never build, a Hun gaping at the gates of Rome. Even the air you breathe is sponged from my account. So breathe deep... so might later you remember the taste._ "

The ebony and azure look at each other with concern. They knew that Ryan was up to something really bad. The two explored, Shadow going off into an open door which probably led to more tombstones. Sonic however saw there was a vent, before going around and reading the people who had died here. There was one tombstone that had caught his eye however, and it had an audio diary right next to it.

_Maria Robotnik_  
_A wonderful 16 year old girl._  
_Born on XXXX XX, 19XX_  
_Died on December 31st, 1959_  
_" To Shadow, you are my beloved brother and friend. I hope you are safe and sound. "_  


Something didn't sit right with Sonic however, was she really gone? He didn't know. He picks up the audio diary and turns it on.

" _Hello? It's working, okay. I'm Maria Robotnik, this is my first of my secret audio diaries. I'm working on these because Sophia Lamb is trying to keep my family under wraps. We know the secrets of Rapture, we know what's going on behind the scenes-_ "

The door creaks open as Maria seems to change her attitude.

" _I love you, my dear Shadow and I will miss you when I am gone-_ "

The door is then heard shutting as Sonic could hear the girl sigh under her breath.

" _I have to pretend that I'm going to be killed or else I will! Anyways, whoever finds this, I have multiple audio diaries throughout Arcadia and the neighboring parts of the city. To keep myself sane, and to reveal the dark truth of Rapture, I will make these audio diaries. And oh! If whoever finds this by my ' gravestone ' then I am most certainly alive. Don't fall for that foolish trickery. I have to go now but please... listener... my audio diaries are scattered in secret areas... so be on the watch out. Goodbye._ "

The diary ends there, and Sonic's eyes are wide open. So she was alive, he will have to tell Shadow the exciting truth. The blue hedgehog groans as his radio turns on again, this time being Atlas.

" _You get to the Bathysphere in the Rolling Hills. That'll take you to the devil himself. And then all the debts will be paid in full._ "

Sonic sighs, sometimes he wondered how it was like to not crash land into the sea and actually be visiting his family right now. Shadow on the other hand, was searching through smuggler's crates as he made sure his guard was up. He smirked when he spotted some rivet gun's bullets. They were Proximity Mines, and that was great. Basically they can place it down on the ground and once the enemies stepped on it, they exploded. He saw a machine gun and decided to take the ammo from it. He made his way out, as that was a dead end. He spots his blue furred friend and smiles.

" Hey! I found tons of ammo. "

Sonic's ears perked up as he smirks at Shadow.

" Ah hell yeah! We bloody needed some. "

The blue hedgehog's face then contorts to that of realization.

" Oh yeah, Shadow, you may want to take a listen to this. "

Being handed an audio diary by peached hands. The ebony turns it on and listens. His face went from seriousness to shock in a second as he continued to listen. Emerald eyes watched as the ex-splicer face soon had tears falling from them. Sonic goes over and hugs him once the audio diary was over, as the ebony hugs the blue one back.

" She's alive... "

" I know Shadow. "

He let the ebony cry into his shoulder, as emerald eyes kept a lookout for splicers. Once Shadow had calmed down, he pulled away and held Sonic's hands ever so softly.

" Thank you. You are such a good person Sonic. "

Sonic blushes and chuckles.

" I try to be, even if we're in this hellhole together. "

The two stared into each other's eyes for a while, slowly leaning in until Shadow takes out the shotgun and shoots something behind Sonic. This snapped the blue hedgehog out of the trance and turned around to see that it was a splicer.

" How about we do those kinds of things when we are in a safer area. "

Shadow recommended as Sonic agreed.

" Yeah, agreed or else one of us is going to be injured by those bastards. "

The two just nodded, green and red blush making themselves apparent on each hedgehog. They made their way into an area where in front there was a glaring neon sign that read ' Tea Garden ' as the two turned left. Sonic loved how the plant life here seemed to be thriving even though the people weren't so much. Shadow didn't really care, he's probably seen this place a hundred times but seeing Sonic so awestruck made him smile. There was something definitely brewing between the two, but the ebony couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Anyways, the two split for a bit to find some useful items. Sonic found a shotgun and decided to take it's ammo and collect an electric buck he found by the shotgun. Looking around, he could see all the lightning bugs happily flying where they pleased. It just amazed the hedgehog. He crosses a bridge to catch up to Shadow, who was patiently waiting.

" This place looks like where romance would start. "

" It does, doesn't it? That's what it was beforehand. Maria loved this place, and we would visit quite often. There were so many couples here. "

Emerald eyes looked softly upon the ebony. It seemed that Rapture was a good place to live before everything collapsed. Shadow hands him an audio diary he had found on the other side of the room. The blue hedgehog turns it on, which was made by McDonagh. 

" _Seems like some poor blighters* have started seeing ghosts. Ghosts! Ryan tells me that it's a side effect of this plasmid business. One poor sod's* memories getting passed on to another through genetic sampling. Leaks. Lunatics. Rebellion. And now bleeding ghosts. Ain't life in Rapture grand? _"__

Sonic physically cringed, it was like that one time where he saw the lady in the bathroom. He knew now that it wasn't real but it still was quite uncanny. Just then, Sonic's vision goes static like, as he sees a white person again. He couldn't hear Shadow at all as he could only hear the white person's voice. He could only pick up the last few words.

" _...- and it's beautiful!_ "

Before the apparition disappears into the closed doors. The blue hedgehog groaned and held his head, Shadow holding him.

" Are you okay??? You went blank on me for a second. "

Sonic could only stare at the closed doors in front of him.

" Yeah... couldn't be better. "


	32. Chapter 31: More of Maria’s Diaries

Shadow took a minute to let Sonic rest. Shadow took a minute to let Sonic rest. After all, Sonic just claimed to see a ghost. Shadow didn't believe in ghosts but he knew something did happen to him. After all, Sonic wouldn't have done that if he was fine. Looking around Arcadia, he forgot how beautiful this place really was. Maria loved this place dear to her heart. Arcadia honestly made Shadow remember Maria's beauty. He smiles, he was glad that she could be alive and well somewhere around Rapture.

" Alright, let's get moving again. "

The ebony one looks down at the resting blue one.

" You sure? "

" Yeah, I'm sure. "

Sonic gets up and smiles at the ebony. Shadow blushes slightly as his heart beats a bit faster. What was this feeling, and why did it appear when Sonic smiled? Shaking his head a bit, he notices that the adapting hedgehog started to make his trek. Going through the automatic doors before going to the Japanese style ones, both hedgehogs had their guards up. Shadow looks to his right and notices a splicer shadow on the wall down the hall. Nudging Sonic, the emerald eyes follow his partner's before looking at him and pulling out their guns. They made their way down, as the plant life had taken over the place. Once they arrived, there was no sign of the splicer which made Shadow growl.

" Houdini Splicers... the most annoying and hardest ones to kill. "

Emerald eyes look at Shadow before at the spot where splicer should've been. Grabbing the two dollars on a mini shrine, Sonic stuffs it into his quills and looks at Shadow. The lighting made the ebony look like the most handsome model in the world... Sonic shakes his head while blushing. Why was he developing feelings for Shadow? Would the black hedgehog even like him back?

He couldn't let his heart be the lead on the situation. Because if so, he would be devastated when he leaves. He knows that Shadow wouldn't want to leave Rapture, even if he forced him. Sonic... couldn't fall in love, he would be heartbroken in the end.

" SONIC BEHIND YOU! "

Sonic goes to turn around, but he is stabbed as his eyes go wide. This wasn't his first time dying, but he didn't feel the pain last time as it was a quick death. Shadow shocks the splicer before shooting at it. The blue hedgehog collapses onto the floor, grunting in pain as he clutches his stomach. An iron taste forms in his mouth, as he notices a red stain growing in his shirt. His eyes blurred from the tears, as the sounds of fighting started to fade into nothing but a silent ringing. All he could hear besides the ringing was his shallow breaths. He swore, he could see his siblings there, concern and worry written all over their faces. Yet he knew it was an illusion. Warm hands graced themselves amongst the hedgehog's body. Unconsciously leaning into it, he knew it was Shadow. Sonic's eyelids had become heavy, and before he knew it, he had let death take him.

Shadow growls, with hints of snarling within in those growls but he knows that he could blame the splicer all he wanted to. He knew he should've kept an eye on Sonic, he had a gut feeling but he didn't listen. Picking up his partner, he needed to find the closest Vita chamber. He goes upstairs into a plant ridden lab? He was pretty sure it was a lab. Looking over to a desk, he sees an audio diary. As much as he needed to get Sonic to a Vita chamber, he also needed to calm himself down. He can't get worked, not around a place filled with enemies. Slinging Sonic's motionless body over his shoulder, he grabs the audio diary, turns it on and puts it on his belt. It was by a woman they never heard before: Julie Langford.

" _Today Arcadia was closed off to all but paying customers. The man hires me to build a forest on the bottom of the ocean, and then turns a walk into the woods into a luxury. Ryan asked ' Should a farmer not be able to sell his food? ' ' Is a potter not entitled to a profit from his pots? ' I started to argue with the man then I remembered who signs my checks. Only thing worse than a hypocrite is an unemployed one._ "

" Tch, typical Ryan. "

Shadow muttered as he made his way through automatic doors and around some corners with haste. He picks up some rounds as the small wooden bridge he's on lights up on fire on the oil. Growling, the black hedgehog didn't have time for this bullshit and jumped over the fire to get to the other side. He noticed that he was being shot at so he kept running, making sure Sonic;s body was okay. Taking out the shotgun, he starts blindly shooting at the splicer. He makes his way through another pair of automatic doors and quickly shoots the splicer down. Shadow really didn't want to deal with splicers, as he had a Vita chamber to look for. Shooting another splicer, Shadow could feel the rage build up within him. He was so close to rampaging through Arcadia.

He spots another audiobook, sticking out from behind the Circus of Value machine that sat against the wall. Grabbing it, he once again, he puts it on his belt and turns it on. This time it was a familiar voice he knew all too well.

" _Hello once more, i'm going to assume that this is the same person listening. I am Maria Robotnik, and this is my second secret audio diary. I am here to guide and reveal the dark truths of this place called Rapture-_ "

Going down the hall, Shadow turns left into a room as the automatic doors open, he crouches when he sees the traps.

" _I was being held kidnapped by an evil woman known as Sofia Lamb. She was a physiatrist here at Rapture. But she believes that my blood will be able to handle ADAM. Although I am not a prepubescent young girl, she thinks it will still work. I don't think it would so I escaped when I had the chance-_ "

" That's my Maria. "

Shadow side comments as he disables the traps one by one.

" _But I think Ryan has it out for me. He had made his goons get me, and made me pretend that I died, so none of my family can question it. Stupid mistake. Look, listener, if you know Shadow, befriend him. I want both of you to find me as soon as possible. I don't know how long I can stand it here._ "

Maria's begging weighed Shadow's heart down as the diary ended, making him sigh. He looks at the little cubby hole and set's Sonic's body down.

" Don't worry, by the end of this adventure, I'll make sure the both of you go to the surface safe and sound. "

Finding nothing, he grabs Sonic's body and heads out and down the stairs. Shooting the splicer dead at the bottom of the stairs and walks with confidence. He was going to save his Maria and make sure Sonic will never die a third, fourth, and so on time. Shadow gets frustrated when he couldn't find the Vita chamber. He was already near the main part of Arcadia and yet there wasn't a single god damn Vita chamber!? Making his way down, he stops when turquoise light hits him. Smiling, he sighs and places Sonic into the Vita chamber and slides down the glass doors once they close.

" Finally, you can come back. "

Shadow smiles before he realized he was blushing again along with his heartbeat getting faster. Looking at the peaceful face of the blue hedgehog, he stares with question.

" Why... Why do I feel like this for you? "


	33. Chapter 32: Revival of an Angel

" _Happy Birthday, Sonic!_ "

_Sonic wagged his tail happily and looked down at the candles below him. He blew on them as everyone cheered. Manic, a green hedgehog with wild bangs and Sonia, a magenta hedgehog who was a perfectionist with calm hair rushed to his side._

" _Would you kindly tell us what you wish for!_ "

_They begged the blue hedgehog. Sonic only smiled._

" _I wished for... "_

...

" _Sonic! Your quills are a goddamn mess! Would you kindly brush your quills every day?_ "

_Sonic only gives a cheeky smile at his mother._

" _Yeah, sorry for that sis._ "

...

" _Sonic..._ "

_The blue hedgehog stood by the bedside of his dying father. Emerald green eyes stared sadly at the dying mobian in front of him._

" _Yes, Father?_ "

_Weakly, the pale blue hedgehog whose brown tuft of hair had fallen out a long time ago. With his brown eyes clinging on to the last bit of life they could._

" _Would you kindly... travel the world for me?_ "

_Sonic sighs, holding back tears._

" _Of course..._ "

...

" _Sonny boy!_ "

_Sonic runs over happily, a big goofy smile on his face._

" _Yes, Uncle Chuck?_ "

" _Would you kindly go grab my wrench?_ "

_Sonic nods as he goes to grab his wrench._

...

" _Awunty Bernadette?_ "

" _Yes, dear?_ "

_The blue hedgehog looked at his feet before looking at his kind aunt._

" _Why do you guys say ' Would you kindly ' whenever you need me to do something?_ "

" _... You don't need to know..._ "

...

_Why did Sonic feel like he was falling before it stopped? He opened his eyes, and he was only greeted with darkness. Was he dead? Was his life really taken away? Before he could see his family again? Before he could at least confess his feelings to Shadow so he didn't have to have an emotional crisis anymore? He... he couldn't see Shadow anymore. He didn't feel sad but he raised a hand to his face and pulled away to feel wetness. He was crying, he was crying about Shadow. The ebony hedgehog started to make him cry instead of his own family._

" _Heh... feelings are so bloody weird._ "

_Sonic looks up to see a mirror, as he decides to go through it. It was Shadow, his guard down as he sat in front of the Vita chamber. While in the Vita chamber, it was his body healing. It felt like a flood was coming out of his eyes as he furiously rubbed them._

" _Why? Why do you make me feel like this!? I know it won't end well, I know you won't come along. ... But... Why do I love you?_ "

_The blue hedgehog knows that the ebony one can't hear him. He knew he was being really cheesy but it was all true. For the first time, Sonic felt like someone really cared for him..._

_And they never said ' Would you kindly ' as a stupid catchphrase._

" _I think I somewhat know... but now isn't the time... I can't tell you when I revive._ "

_Sonic spoke oh so softly._

" _Maybe I'll tell you... when we find Maria? Or maybe when I feel when the time is right._ "

_Sonic laughs at himself._

" _God, I am being so fucking cheesy. Oh well._ "

_The hedgehog started to disappear and go into his body._

Shadow kept his guard up but made it look like he didn't so splicers could be lured out. He wanted to shoot out his anger at the moment. The Vita chamber opens and outcomes Sonic as he has a smile.

" Well? "

Shadow blinked before smiling and gave him his gun.

" Let's get exploring, Sonic. "

Sonic smirks as he starts exploring, as Shadow had already taken down most of the splicers that were in the general area. There was Big Daddy with a Little Sister, making Sonic nudge the ebony's side.

" You ready? "

" Always am, Faker. "

With smirks on their faces, they take down the Big Daddy, a little bit faster than they have ever before. Once the big blubbering guardian was killed, Shadow went over and looted it as Sonic got rid of the ADAM from the little girl. She thanks him and runs to the vent, climbing up, and going inside.

" You know, I always wonder how they use those things. "

Shadow just shrugs as they move along. Tenenbaum decided to radio them for a quick call.

" _Even in the gathering dark, you light a candle. You have saved the Little Ones when you might have shown your cruelty. I'm sending something your way to demonstrate our thanks._ "

his act of saving these girls from ADAM. The blue hedgehog turns to see Shadow reloading his gun.

' _Just like how I am saving you... from the ADAM..._ '

Going to Gatherer's Garden, Shadow keeps a lookout for Sonic. The blue one watched as the little girl moved out of the way, leaving the present. He picks up the present and examines what the Little Ones had left behind for him. It was a Tonic named Safecracker. He reads what the label has to say about itself.

One of HackSmart's more popular offerings, Safecracker lets you into places that THEY want to keep you out of. Splice it now, and get hacking!

His non-existent eyebrows furrowed. What was ' They ' referring to? Was it about Ryan? It could possibly be but he wasn't so sure. His ears flickered as he turned to the little girl. She was patting the corpse.

" Goodbye, Mr. B "

He sighs, they attach themselves to hulking creatures that can't talk. He wondered how and why. He shrugs it off as he hands the tonic to Shadow, and the ebony thanks him. Sonic smirks, taking out a pack of cigarettes and getting out a lighter. He lights it and takes a puff before getting out his gun and looks over to his partner, his friend, and his crush.

" Let's explore this place while kicking some splicer ass. "

Shadow smirked, before rolling his eyes and taking out his handy shotgun. They make their way to an automatic Japanese styled door and go through it. The place was absolutely overgrown with plants, and Sonic could only hold a poker face. All these flowers and plants are able to thrive in such a place that is the sea equivalent to hell. He felt something get put behind his ear and looked at who it could be. It was Shadow, with the softest yet most serious face Sonic has seen on him.

" You are like a fallen angel, Sonic. You left heaven because of a mistake you did not mean to do. Yet, here you are trying to save those who have sinned greatly, you shine so brightly here... "

Sonic just stands there looking at Shadow, who seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts. He blushes and looks away.

" Sorry... I accidentally said my thoughts a little too loudly... "

He gets moving again, starting to search the place for items that would be useful. A slight blush made itself apparent on the blue one's face as he walked over to the ebony and started helping him.

" _...someone I can talk to..._ "

Sonic picks up an audio diary and starts playing it as Shadow continues to look for first aids, food, beverages, EVEs, and so on. It was by the one and only, Andrew damn Ryan...

" _There has been tremendous pressure to regulate this plasmid business. There have been a lot of side effects: Blindness, Insanity, Death. But what is our-_ "

Shadow huffs and shows Sonic that he had hacked the machine and bought them some grenades for the grenade launcher. Thanking the ex-splicer, they continued as they listened to the damn tyrant rant.

" _ideology if it is not tested? The market does not respond like an infant., shrieking at the first sign of displeasure. The market is patient, and we must be too._ "

" Well, clearly that didn't work, huh? "

The emerald-eyed hedgehog chuckles but stops when he sees that his counterpart isn't. They leave through another door that leads them further into the area they were in. Sonic frowns, he was acting distant again.

" _...who can be my friend forever..._ "

Shadow jumps down from the bridge they were onto a man-made stream, Sonic following behind. What was wrong? Was it something he said? Was it because Shadow said his thoughts aloud?

" _...and we live together without a problem..._ "

Sometimes, it felt like something Sonic does just hurts their relationship. He could only sigh and crouch along with the ebony in front of him.

" _...I wished for someone I can love forever and get to live happily ever after with!_ "

...

_Sonic's siblings started laughing at him, as the 5 years old stared at them, hurt and confused._

" _That is a stupid wish!_ "

_Manic says through his wheezing. Sonia snorts._

" _Not to be harsh, but you kinda ruin a lot of your friendships, what makes you think you can like someone that way without ruining it too._ "

_Sonic wanted to cry right there and then._

...

Sonic wanted answers from Shadow, right where they crouched walk.


End file.
